Learn To Love - TRADUCTION
by Mylush
Summary: TRADUCTION de SoulMalady: Harry est un instituteur à l'école primaire pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières, et c'est là qu'il rencontre le jeune Scorpius Malfoy, cinq ans. Sa fascination pour le jeune garçon grandit tandis que leurs liens se resserrent à travers l'enseignement et l'apprentissage. Il ne se passe pas longtemps avant que Draco soit aspiré dans une relation en évolution.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous !**

 **Bonjour aux connus, bienvenus aux nouveaux ! Pour la première catégorie d'entre vous, je vous rassure, NON, Le départ des Sombrals ne sera pas abandonné. Le prochain chapitre va bientôt sortir, je l'ai presque fini ! Je m'excuse vraiment de tout mon cœur de ce mois de silence. Vraiment. J'ai juste eu de gros gros _gros_ changement dans ma vie de tous les joursJe me suis juste rendue compte que lorsque l'inspiration n'est plus là, rien de mieux que de traduire une histoire en anglais, pour se changer les idées. Ça, et l'idée aussi de pouvoir faire découvrir à ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais, ou pas assez bien, des fictions qu'ils ne peuvent pas lire, mais, qui, pourtant en valent le coup. **

**~Donc, je précise la chose suivante tout de suite: Learn To Love est une traduction, de la fic portant le même nom, et dont l'auteur est la talentueuse SoulMalady.  Or, cette dernière n'est plus active sur le site depuis 3 ans, et j'ai beau lui avoir demandé l'autorisation de traduire sa fic, elle ne me répond pas. Je prends donc une liberté en publiant cette fiction, sans son accord. Si elle voit mon message un jour et qu'elle demande à ce que je retire la fiction, je serais bien obligée de le faire, et il ne faudra pas m'en tenir rigueur ! Désolée d'avance si cela arrive~**

 **Ensuite, je me suis rendue compte que traduire était un boulot assez compliqué (parce que oui, c'est ma première fiction que je traduis véritablement), ce n'est pas que copier-coller dans google trad (bon, je ne pensais pas ça de la traduction, en premier lieu, mais voilà, quoi.), et donc ça prend un temps assez monstre si l'on veut trouver les bonnes formulations qui s'adaptent en français. Voilà pourquoi je ne posterais pas un chapitre toutes les semaines. Ça et le fait que je suis entrée dans mes études supérieures (IUT Génie Biologique option Agronomie, si y'en a qui sont dans ce cursus, PM-mez moi, ça me ferait super plaisir de vous parler !), et comme j'ai un but à la fin de mes deux ans, il faut que je bosse. Donc, j'ai LDDS en priorité à publier, puis les études, puis Learn To Love. Ou dans un autre ordre, je ne sais plus. Bref, vous m'avez compris, je ne suis pas totalement disponible, maintenant. Pardonnez-moi.**

 **Je vous laisse, après tout ce blabla, j'espère que vous aimerez, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Ça prends de quelques secondes à quelques minutes, et ça illumine la semaine de l'auteur (et non, je n'exagère pas, c'est vrai!)**

 _ **Edit du 13/05/2017: Nithril s'est gracieusement proposé de devenir ma bêta. Les chapitres seront dorénavant corrigés par cette merveilleuse personne !**_

* * *

 _ **Titre**_ **: Learn To Love**

 _ **Auteur**_ **: SoulMalady**

 ** _Rating:_ M**

 ** _Résumé_ : Harry est un instituteur à l'école primaire pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières, et c'est là qu'il rencontre le jeune Scorpius Malfoy, cinq ans. Sa fascination pour le jeune garçon grandit tandis que leurs liens se resserrent à travers l'enseignement et l'apprentissage. Il ne se passe pas longtemps avant que Draco soit aspiré dans une relation en évolution. **

**_Statut:_ Complète**

 ** _Traductrice:_ Mylush**

 ** _Bêta:_ Nithril est ma reine, que chacun la glorifie pour le boulot qu'elle fait rien que pour moi, et pour sa bonne humeur !**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ L'univers est à JKR et l'histoire est à SoulMalady, rien n'est donc à moi, si ce n'est cette traduction que j'espère être la plus fidèle possible à la vraie version.**

* * *

 _Learn to Love , by **SoulMalady**_

* * *

Harry Potter s'assit derrière le bureau professoral, une plume à la main et ses yeux se levèrent de son livre pour balayer du regard la pièce où vingt enfants de cinq ans étaient occupés à dessiner des chefs-d'œuvre. La nouvelle année scolaire venait juste de commencer trois jours auparavant et au moins la moitié de ses élèves étaient déjà correctement installés. Ceux-ci étaient les enfants dont Gabrielle Delacour, sa collègue de crime et d'enseignement, et lui n'auraient jamais à s'inquiéter.

L'autre moitié allait s'avérer être un peu plus difficile.

Tout d'abord, venaient les quelques-uns qui pensaient que l'heure de dessin était là uniquement pour se jeter mutuellement des petits morceaux de feuilles de brouillon. Ensuite, ceux qui aimaient dessiner sur les cahiers des _autres_ , plutôt que sur les leurs. Enfin, il y avait la poignée de ceux qui pensaient que flâner à côté de la boîte à jouets était une bonne idée.

Harry marcha en direction de la table près de la fenêtre, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus ses élèves pour regarder les dessins . Il n'y avait pas vraiment de consigne exacte pour les dessins, bien entendu. Cela servait simplement à jauger le niveau de chaque élève. Il avait remarqué que la plupart des enfants se contentaient de gribouiller sur le papier sans réel but, tandis que d'autres essayaient d'impressionner leurs camarades et leurs professeurs avec leur compétence avancée en dessin.

Il y avait toujours ce seul artiste frustré.

Harry s'accroupit juste à côté de Scorpius Malfoy, et regarda le garçon cligner des yeux rapidement, son menton replié sur sa poitrine.

Le professeur avait été quelque peu étonné lorsqu'il avait découvert que le fils de Draco Malfoy allait assister aux cours d'une école aussi 'humble' et peu structurée. Il avait pensé que rien ne serait assez bien pour le jeune prince Malfoy que le meilleur des précepteurs privé. Toutefois, ce garçon tenait plus de la souris que d'un prince. Il ne parlait jamais, fixait continuellement ses pieds, et marmonnait à peine ses réponses du bout des lèvres. Il ressemblait à un Malfoy, mais agissait comme un Pettigrew.

Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'Harry ne commence à sentir désolé pour le gamin. Il regarda le dessin. Ce n'était pas si mal. Scorpius avait dessiné un grand, irrégulier tournesol, entouré de nuages dentelés. Il n'avait même pas encore commencé à le colorier. Il semblait juste que crayonner un contour l'avait mis en larme.

« Hé, mon pote. Ça te dit d'essayer quelque chose ici ? » murmura Harry alors qu'il soulageait du crayon le poing serré de Scorpius. Le garçon essuya rapidement ses yeux humides et regarda ailleurs. Harry se sourit à lui-même en arrondissant quelques pétales, effaçant quelques lignes errantes et dessinant quelques nuages duveteux, jusqu'à que le dessin devienne présentable. « Parfait, tu vois ? » dit-il d'une voix encourageante, en bougeant le papier devant Scorpius.

« Probablement. »

Harry se mordit le côté de la joue quand il réalisa que Scorpius ne pensait pas du tout que le dessin était bon. « D'accord, alors que devrions-nous faire pour le rendre plus parfait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'intérêts à essayer de raisonner un garçon renfermé. Harry n'essaya pas plus. Il hocha simplement la tête et bougea en tapotant le bras de Scorpius.

Le garçon se recula brusquement, surprenant Harry et quelques élèves aux alentours. Ce n'était pas une réaction normale pour un toucher absent. Harry déplaça sa main discrètement en arrière, loin de Scorpius. « Peut-être, qu'après l'avoir colorié, tu l'aimeras. » dit-il, avec une douce intonation dans la voix, pour ne pas effrayer le pâle garçon. « Montre-le moi quand tu as finis. »

Scorpius ne répondit rien.

« Ok, Scorpius ? » insista Harry.

« Mhm, » marmonna Scorpius, à contrecœur.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il apparut évident que les élèves préféraient les heures de jeux et de dessins plutôt que le temps qu'ils passaient sur les enseignements académiques. Gabrielle et Harry étaient toujours épuisés lorsque venait l'heure de la sieste. La classe de cette année semblait être beaucoup plus énergique que les classes auxquelles ils avaient enseigné auparavant.

Harry regardait occasionnellement Scorpius jouer. Le garçon était toujours seul. Il ne se faisait pas bien des amis parce qu'il ne souriait jamais. Il ne parlait aussi jamais à ses pairs. Si quelqu'un essayait de jouer avec lui, il ne se mettait jamais en colère. Il se contentait simplement de se tenir à côté, et laissait ses camarades de classe attraper le jouet qu'il avait dans les mains. Gabrielle avait essayé d'instaurer quelques groupes de jeux dans le but d'y inclure tous les enfants timides. Et même ainsi, Scorpius ne semblait pas porter une grande attention à tous les jeux de cuisine et au loup glacé. Il semblait juste désintéressé tout le temps.

Harry s'assit à côté de lui un après-midi alors qu'ils se préparaient pour la sieste. « Pourquoi tu ne joues pas avec les autres enfants, Scorpius ? » il demanda.

« Ça me va comme ça, » Scorpius répondit, tandis qu'il se glissait sous sa couverture et roulait loin d'Harry. Il était le seul enfant qui n'avait pas apporté un animal en peluche à l'école pour le tenir pendant qu'il dormait.

« Le garçon de Malfoy, Scorpius. Étrange gamin. » dit Harry à Hermione et Ron, tandis qu'il faisait rebondir bébé Hugo sur ses genoux. « Il est si silencieux. »

« Il pense probablement que l'école est inférieure à lui, » grommela Ron.

« Vraiment, Ron, » le réprimanda Hermione. Puis, elle s'adressa à Harry, « Est-il impoli ou juste silencieux ? »

« Juste silencieux. Mais certaines fois, cela se transforme en impolitesse, j'imagine. Je ne pense pas qu'il le veuille vraiment, toutefois. »

« Fais le parler de lui, alors. Parle lui de choses à propos desquelles les garçons aiment parler. »

Ce fut donc ce qu'essaya Harry.

« As-tu des frères ou sœurs, Scorpius ? » il demanda, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Scorpius secoua la tête. Il ne s'était pas embêté à lever les yeux de son livre d'image.

Harry donna une pichenette à une invisible peluche de poussière sur son pantalon. « Animaux de compagnie ? »

« Non. »

« Et ? »

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que cela est censé signifier ? » insista Harry.

Scorpius finit par lever les yeux sur Harry. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire, » répondit-il simplement.

Harry était bouleversé par la réponse nette, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. « Je vois. » Il réalisa qu'il avait été trop curieux, et était rentré dans des affaires d'ordre personnel. Cette réponse n'était définitivement pas typique. « Donc, si tu _pouvais_ avoir un animal de compagnie, que voudrais-tu ? »

« Je ne veux pas d'animaux. »

« Pas même un poisson ? »

« Pas même un poisson , » grommela Scorpius. Il baissa le regard sur son livre et le fixa studieusement, peut-être dans l'espoir que son professeur s'en aille, s'il ignorait l'homme assez longtemps. Mais Harry était très obstiné. Scorpius tourna une page du livre délibérément mais Harry ne céda pas. Puis, Scorpius soupira, sans même prétendre vouloir cacher son exaspération. « Tu ne devrais pas être gentil avec moi, » dit-il finalement.

« Pardon ? »

Scorpius jeta un regard noir à sa page.

Harry cligna des yeux de consternation. Qu'avait-voulu dire le gamin ? « Pourquoi je ne devrais pas être gentil avec toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que tu ne devrais pas, » Scorpius maintint, résolument décidé à tourner activement le dos à Harry.

« Scorpius, » Harry essaya de nouveau en l'agrippant, dans le but de faire tourner le garçon vers lui.

Scorpius dégagea son bras d'un coup sec de la prise d'Harry et se sauva rapidement avant de se recroqueviller et de presser les mains sur ses oreilles, ainsi il pourrait lire en paix. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Gabrielle tandis que son estomac se retournait.

* * *

L'attention d'Harry fut attirée lorsqu'il entendit son nom être mentionné rapidement.

Il vit un groupe d'enfants assis, regroupés dans l'un des coins de la pièce, échangeant des histoires et des gloussements. Les écoutant, il réalisa qu'ils étaient entrain de parler de lui.

« Ma maman dit qu'il était le garçon le plus génial à l'école. »

« Il n'est pas _si_ génial. »

« Il _l'est_. Ma maman l'a dit ! Elle dit qu'il a battu tous les méchants. Elle dit qu'il est génial. »

« Alors, pourquoi est-il un professeur ? »

« Parce qu'il est génial. »

Harry sourit secrètement.

« Pourquoi il est génial ? »

Les enfants se tournèrent en un seul mouvement pour regarder Scorpius avec émerveillement. Scorpius se tint immobile sur le sol, avec ses mains sur les hanches, et ses lèvres étirée en une ligne déterminée. Harry était grandement interloqué par l'initiative qu'avait pris l'enfant en posant une question, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas été inclus dans la conversation.

Tandis que certains enfants se retournaient nerveusement, d'autres sourirent à Scorpius, lui faisant signe de les rejoindre. Scorpius secoua la tête, restant muet. Pour souligner ses intentions, il fit même un pas traînant en arrière.

Heureusement, la plupart des enfants n'étaient pas assez vieux pour comprendre le langage corporel aussi bien. Harry avait tressailli durant les quinze secondes qu'avait duré la scène, se demandant s'il était temps pour lui qu'il intervienne.

« Tu ne sais pas à propos d'Harry Potter ? » demanda un des garçons, d'un air incrédule. « Je pensais que _tout le monde_ savait à son propos. »

« Savoir quoi ? » demanda Scorpius.

« Qu'il est vraiment gentil, » roucoula une fille. Harry regarda ailleurs, tandis qu'il rougissait avec modestie. Juste à temps, car les enfants avait maintenant porté leur attention sur leur professeur, l'admirant de loin. « Mon frère a dit que je suis très chanceux d'être dans la classe d'Harry. Il dit qu'Harry était encore un petit garçon quand il a battu le méchant monsieur. Et il- »

« Est-il gentil avec vous aussi ? » interrompit soudainement Scorpius.

« Ouais ! » fut l'opinion majeur.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry regarda Scorpius érafler ses chaussures sur le sol pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne fasse volte face et marche jusqu'à son coin solitaire. Harry prétendit ne pas remarquer quand le garçon lui jeta des coups d'œil intensément.

* * *

Harry fut arraché à son travail lorsqu'il entendit une exclamation étouffée suivie par un froissement de couverture. Regardant par dessus l'étendue de ses élèves, il trouva Scorpius assis, figé dans une position très droite. Inquiet que le garçon ait pu être réveillé par un cauchemar, Harry se dépêcha d'aller à ses côtés aussi silencieusement qu'il pu. Il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres enfants inutilement.

« Hé, mon pote, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'agenouillait à côté du garçon.

Le menton de Scorpius tremblait et ses doigts faisaient des boucles dans son tee-shirt. Ses yeux étaient aussi fermés que possible.

Puis, une douce alarme sonna du bureau, obligeant Harry à lever les yeux. « Oh, » murmura-t-il tout en comprenant, tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette et faisait une pichenette pour éteindre le bruit sourd. L'alarme indiquait un pipi au lit. Scorpius n'était pas effrayé. Il était juste embarrassé. « Hé, tout va bien, » assura Harry au garçon qui tremblait tant il essayait de retenir ses larmes. Harry fit un geste vague de la baguette en direction du sac de couchage et du garçon, les séchant tous les deux instantanément. « Tu vois ? »

Scorpius laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé et se leva rapidement et difficilement avec l'intention de s'enfuir. Vers où s'enfuir, ça Harry n'en savait rien. Il arrêta le garçon avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire plus de deux pas et le tira par la main. Scorpius poussa Harry en arrière violemment, mais Harry tînt bon. « Tout va bien, Scorpius, » dit-il avec un doux mouvement de la tête. « Cela arrive parfois. Tu n'as pas à te sentir embarrassé. »

« L-laisse moi » dit Scorpius d'une voix sourde.

Harry relâcha l'enfant, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'enfuit. Mais Scorpius ne bougea pas, ses mains serrée devant lui et ses cils humides battant furieusement, dans l'effort d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra pour le pauvre enfant qui essayait si ardemment d'être indépendant et adulte. « Tu ne veux plus dormir ? » demanda-t-il. Scorpius secoua la tête. « Ok , » céda Harry. « Alors, tu peux aller lire un livre jusqu'à que l'heure de la sieste soit terminée ».

Scorpius détala avant même qu'Harry ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se laissa tomber devant la petite étagère de livre et attrapa le premier livre sur lequel ses mains tombèrent. Puis, tandis qu'il s'assurait qu'Harry ne pouvait le voir distinctement, il ouvrit le livre aléatoirement, tout en essuyant ses joues pour les rendre sèches.

Harry ferma les yeux, défaitiste. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir avec ce gamin.

* * *

Deux mois de cours à l'école plus tard, Harry tomba accidentellement sur une œuvre de Scorpius, durant l'heure de dessin. Le garçon devait avoir dessiné par moins de vingt étoiles sur la page et se préparait à colorier autour des formes avec un crayon bleu foncé, pour faire le ciel. Harry haussa un sourcil impressionné. « Hé, mon pote... Qui t'a appris à dessiner ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ma nounou, » marmonna Scorpius.

« C'est merveilleux. »

Il leva la tête vers Harry, regardant le visage du professeur, pour s'assurer qu'il ne montrait aucun signe de condescendance. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait du sourire sincère d'Harry, il regarda le dessin, incertain. « Si tu le dis, » dit-il avec un hochement de la tête poli, ce qui provoqua chez Harry un sourire encore plus grand.

« Peux-tu me montrer comment tu les dessines ? »

Scorpius afficha un air dubitatif. « Tu sais déjà comment dessiner des étoiles. » énonça-t-il, et avec raison.

Harry s'agenouilla à côté de la chaise et expliqua patiemment, « Je veux voir comment _toi_ tu les dessines. »

« Oh. » Scorpius attrapa un crayon et commença à dessiner une étoile minutieusement, sans rajouter un mot. Il dessina un petit triangle, puis dessus, un triangle à l'envers, essayant de faire pointer chaque coin dans le bon sens. Puis, il montra le tout à Harry.

« Ben moi, c'est comme ça que _je_ dessine mes étoiles, » dit Harry alors qu'il attrapait un bout de papier sur la table, et dessinait une étoile à cinq branches, sans soulever son crayon.

Les yeux de Scorpius s'élargirent. « At-Attends, comment-comment as-tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Ah, mais c'est un secret que je garde fermement dans mon cœur, » expliqua Harry, dramatiquement.

Scorpius semblait déchiré. Ses yeux survolaient la feuille entre ses étoiles et celles de son professeur. Il réalisa, après avoir comparé les deux dessins, que son professeur avait dessiné une étoile beaucoup plus mature que la sienne. « Je... Je veux dessiner _celle-là_ » dit-il, pointant l'étoile d'Harry. « Je peux dessiner celle-là ? »

« C'est difficile, » prévînt Harry. « Tu penses en être capable ? »

« Mhm. Je veux dessiner _celle-là_ », insista Scorpius

« Et pourquoi tu aimes autant les étoiles ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Parce que, parce qu'elles sont jolies, » annonça Scorpius. C'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait le garçon parler autant dans une seule conversation. « Et le nom de ma mère est Astoria ».

« Oh, donc tu les dessines pour ta mère? »

« Oui. Elle aime les étoiles aussi. »

« C'est terriblement gentil de ta part, » le glorifia Harry. « Donc je suppose que je vais juste devoir partager mon secret avec toi, pas vrai? »

« Ce n'est pas un secret. Je sais que ce n'est pas un secret, » exposa Scorpius avec aise, rétrécissant ses yeux sur son professeur sciemment, provocant chez l'homme un gentil gloussement. Le garçon était définitivement prudent comme un Malfoy.

* * *

Harry observait depuis l'entrée Scorpius qui marchait le long des marches de l'escalier, une marche après l'autre, à une lenteur délibérée. Le garçon, de temps à autre , levait la tête pour scanner la rue tranquille avec ses yeux aiguisés, et lorsqu'il ne voyait personne, se remettait à regarder ses pieds tandis qu'il marchait. Presque tous les enfants étaient rentrés à la maison, maintenant, et les quelques retardataires retrouvaient leurs parents devant la porte d'entrée. Scorpius, cependant, n'avait toujours pas été récupéré. Harry se demandait s'il devait appeler quelqu'un.

Il se poussa du mur et flâna autour de Scorpius, le plus nonchalamment possible. « Hé, mon pote, » dit-il doucement, pour ne pas surprendre son élève.

Scorpius s'arrêta et regarda vers Harry, plissant les yeux lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le soleil. « Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? » demanda-t-il. « Mon pote ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'appelle tout le monde comme ça, j'imagine, » murmura-t-il. « Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ? »

« C'est bon, » répondit Scorpius.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle chez toi ? » demanda Harry, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur les marches. « Pour savoir où ils sont ? »

« C'est bon, » répéta Scorpius tandis qu'il secouait la tête. « Ma nounou oublie de regarder l'horloge, des fois. »

« Je vois. »

Scorpius hocha la tête gravement. « Tu n'as pas à attendre avec moi. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je sois gentil avec toi ? »

Scorpius se tînt immobile un instant, son menton coincé sur sa poitrine, et ses chaussures frottant contre le rugueux ciment des marches. Mais, il continua à faire son solitaire chemin, le long du haut des marches. « Parce que... personne n'est _supposé_ être gentil avec moi, » grommela-t-il.

Harry coinça ses coudes derrière lui et s'allongea en arrière, tandis qu'il examinait le garçon et se remettait de sa déclaration. « Je ne suis pas _supposé_ le faire ? » répéta-t-il.

Scorpius secoua sa tête.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Personne. »

« Scorpius. Qui t'a dit ça ? »

Scorpius leva la tête vers Harry. « Personne, » maintint-t-il. « Et j'aime jouer tout seul. »

Son expression était à la fois honnête et résignée, faisant chuter le cœur d'Harry dans sa poitrine. « Je vois. » Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, tandis qu'il recherchait une approche délicate sur ce sujet. « Est-ce que... j'aurai des problèmes parce que je suis gentil avec toi ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

« Probablement. »

« Des problèmes venant de ta famille ? »

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, de confusion. « Ma famille ? » il semblait surpris. « Non. »

Harry hocha la tête. Peut-être que c'était à propos de quelque chose qu'il lui faudrait déterrer avec patience. « Tu sais... Tu es pratiquement _ma_ famille, » remarqua-t-il.

Scorpius se tourna pour faire face à Harry entièrement. « Hein ? »

Pour la première fois, Harry vit une expression sincère sur le visage de Scorpius, et il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour ramener Harry sur sa déclaration, mais il fut distrait lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour découvrir sa nounou lui faisant signe depuis la porte. Il avait à moitié en tête l'intention de l'ignorer et de continuer cette _très_ étrange conversation qu'il avait avec Harry Potter. Mais il était un Malfoy, après tout. Il rétrécit ses yeux en direction d'Harry, calculateur, puis se tourna pour partir sans ajouter un autre mot.

« Au revoir, Scorpius, » lui cria Harry.

Scorpius l'ignora et s'en fut brusquement. S'il voulait donner du sens à ces choses-là, il devrait en apprendre plus à propos de son professeur. Sa nounou serait la meilleur personne auprès de qui se renseigner. « Tu es en _retard, »_ grommela-t-il.

« Je suis désolée ! Je suis tellement désolée, » roucoula-t-elle, alors qu'elle se penchait pour attraper sa main.

« Qui est Harry Potter ? »

« Harry Potter ? Tu ne sais pas? »

« Je veux savoir. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjouuuur !**

 **Vous êtes... rooooh... si nombreux... Tenons les comptes. En un seul petit chapitre, vous avez été 39 à follower cette histoire, 17 à la mettre en favoris, et 11 à poster des reviews. Je suis si heureuse que cette traduction vous plaise, et je n'ai maintenant qu'un seul souhait, à savoir que SoulMalady revienne sur le site pour que je lui raconte à quel point son histoire attire des gens ! (la RAR pour les non inscrits se fait en bas, même si j'ai hésité à la faire, car SoulMalady n'écrit pas en bas, donc je ne voulais pas transgresser cette règle là. Mais tant pis !)**

 **Continuez comme ça, YOU ROCK, vous êtes géniaux. Merci !**

 **Voiçi le chapitre 2, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il peut vous plaire. (En tout cas, j'ai adoré le traduire... parce que nous avons un certains Malfoy anciennement Junior, et maintenant Senior, qui rentre dans la partie.)**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus, à vous de découvrir ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer autant que vous voulez, c'est une grand motivation pour moi, je les relis toujours et ça me motive pour aller traduire la suite ^^**

 _ **Edit du 13/05/2017: Nithril s'est gracieusement proposé de devenir ma bêta. Les chapitres seront dorénavant corrigés par cette merveilleuse personne !**_

* * *

 _ **Titre**_ **: Learn To Love**

 _ **Auteur**_ **: SoulMalady**

 ** _Rating:_ M**

 ** _Résumé_ : Harry est un instituteur à l'école primaire pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières, et c'est là qu'il rencontre le jeune Scorpius Malfoy, cinq ans. Sa fascination pour le jeune garçon grandit tandis que leurs liens se resserrent à travers l'enseignement et l'apprentissage. Il ne se passe pas longtemps avant que Draco soit aspiré dans une relation en évolution.**

 ** _Statut:_ Complète**

 ** _Chapitres:_** **27**

 ** _Traductrice:_ Mylush**

 ** _Bêta:_ Nitrhil est telle une rosée du matin, aussi pure et délicate. NAN JE DECONNE. Elle est aussi fine que moi dans ses pensées. Mais c'est ma reine, alors tout va bien. Un grand hourra collectif pour cette délicieuse personne. **

**_Disclaimer:_ L'univers est à JKR et l'histoire est à SoulMalady, rien n'est donc à moi, si ce n'est cette traduction que j'espère être la plus fidèle possible à la vraie version.**

 ** _Learn To Love , By SoulMalady_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Harry releva la tête rapidement lorsqu'il entendit son nom être appelé. Il trouva un petit groupe rassemblé autour des cages à écureuils **(ndt : pour ceux qui ne reconnaissent pas ce mot (je faisais parti du lot) , ce sont tout simplement des jeux sur lesquels les enfants grimpent et se pendent)** , ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Sans surprise, Gabrielle était en train de consoler un Scorpius _très_ pâle, tandis qu'elle examinait ce qui semblait être une cheville tordue. Harry tenta de chasser les autres enfants loin de la scène, mais tous insistèrent pour rester et regarder ce divertissement. Alors, il se mit à genoux à côté de Scorpius et essaya d'ignorer les yeux fixés sur lui. « Hé, mon pote, » murmura-t-il.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre, et renifla. Harry pouvait l'entendre déglutir bruyamment. Gabrielle haussa les épaules à l'attention de son collègue, comme pour dire que l'entorse n'était pas bien grave. Harry ébouriffa les cheveux de Scorpius dans l'espoir de lui faire lever les yeux. Scorpius, à la place, baissa la tête rapidement. Harry était un peu frustré par le manque de confiance du garçon envers ses professeurs. Gabrielle crocheta un doigt sous le menton de son élève et bougea sa tête de façon à ce qu'il puisse la voir sourire. Il refoula ses larmes d'un clignement et utilisa le dos de sa main pour essuyer son nez. « Peux-tu marcher ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Scorpius dans un tremblement.

« Essayons, » encouragea Harry tandis qu'il aidait le garçon à se relever.

Il était capable de se tenir sur un pied tandis qu'il se tenait fermement au bras d'Harry. « Nous y voilà, » s'exclama le professeur. « Parfait. »

Il fit un signe de la main à Gabrielle pour qu'elle reste avec les autres enfants.

« Tu vas bien, Scorpius, » dirent certains enfants avec enthousiasme. « Peut-être que tu auras un super plâtre ! »

Scorpius ne trouva pas cette idée aussi attrayante que les autres et Harry remarqua dans le même temps que le visage du garçon s'était tordu. « Allons-y, » pressa-t-il, mais c'était un moment trop tard. Scorpius s'affaissa lourdement tandis qu'un sanglot étouffé lui échappait. Il était effrayé et choqué et tout lui faisait si mal. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Il ne protesta même pas lorsqu'il fut soulevé de terre et tenu tendrement dans les bras d'Harry. Il étouffa sa voix contre le tee-shirt de son professeur, entendant vaguement de doux mots être dit dans son oreille.

Peu de temps après, ils étaient dans le bureau de l'infirmière et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, même s'il le voulait. C'était encore plus triste à voir parce que quand Scorpius pleurait, il gardait sa voix à l'intérieur de lui-même, comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu. Il finit donc tremblant et frissonnant avec chaque respiration qui était étouffée.

« Vous devriez appeler chez lui, » dit l'infirmière avec un sourire impuissant. « Le mieux que je puisse dire, c'est que tout va bien chez lui si ce n'est quelques bleus et la cheville tordue, d'accord ? »

« Ouais, » grommela Harry tandis qu'il se dirigeait en direction du bureau à l'extérieur, où le réceptionniste l'aida avec les contacts de Scorpius.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le téléphone soit décroché seulement après la deuxième sonnerie.

« Malfoy. »

Harry buta sur ses mots et réussit à dire, « Bonjour. J'appelle depuis l'école de Scorpius. »

Il y eut une courte pause à l'autre bout du fil. « Depuis l'école ? »

« Ce n'est rien de grave, » se dépêcha d'ajouter Harry. « Votre fils a fait une mauvaise chute dans la cours de jeu et s'est foulé la cheville. Il va bien, sinon. Il est- »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est... C'est Harry Potter. »

Une nouvelle pause plomba leur conversation, au moment où Harry essayait de savoir quelle était la meilleure manière de dire que Scorpius avait besoin de rentrer chez lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler... « Potter ? »

Harry soupira presque dans le téléphone. « Oui, » dit-il sobrement. « Tu ne savais pas que j'étais son professeur ? »

« Non... Je ne le savais pas. »

Maintenant, Harry avait vraiment soupiré dans le téléphone. « Bon, » continua-t-il à dire, ne se préoccupant plus de garder un ton poli. « Est-ce que tu serais libre pour venir rapidement ? »

« Il s'est foulé la cheville, tu as dis ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu as dis que ce n'était pas grave, pas vrai? »

Harry avait à moitié l'envie de raccrocher. « Cela ne veut pas dire autant que ton fils va bien, » dit-il, lentement, et avec condescendance. « C'est pourquoi je te demande de venir jeter un coup d'œil et de décider ce qu'il faut faire. Il peut tenir sur ses pieds mais je pense qu'il a trop mal pour marcher. Il est peut-être juste en état de choc. S'il est angoissé, la meilleure chose- »

« Oui, oui. » Les mots furent suivis par des voix étouffées à l'arrière plan. Puis, « Je serais là dans un moment. »

Harry était tenté de lui demander combien de temps « un moment » allait durer, mais il garda sa remarque pour lui-même. Il jeta un œil à sa montre après avoir reposé le combiné. Il avait encore quelques minutes avant l'heure de la sieste. Il espéra que Gabrielle serait capable de gérer les choses jusque là. Lorsqu'il vérifia comment allait Scorpius une nouvelle fois, l'infirmière était en train de ranger sa baguette dans son manteau.

« Hé, mon pote. Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Harry au garçon qui était allongé sur le petit lit de camp, ses pieds surélevés par des oreillers. L'infirmière les laissa seuls dans la pièce.

Scorpius lui répondit avec un triste reniflement. Il avait ses yeux fermés et il se cramponnait avec force à un petit ours en peluche mordoré.

« Mon dieu, si tu tiens ton ours aussi fort, ne vas-tu par lui faire du mal ? »

Scorpius ouvrit ses yeux, révélant des larmes qui y apparaissaient. Il baissa le regard vers son ours comme s'il ne remarquait que maintenant qu'il ne faisait qu'étrangler le pauvre doudou. Il relâcha sa prise du mieux qu'il put tout en le gardant serré près de lui.

« Voilà qui est mieux, » murmura Harry. Il attrapa une chaise et la traîna jusqu'au lit, ainsi il pourrait s'asseoir à côté du garçon. L'infirmière semblait s'être occupée des petites égratignures sur les mains et les épaules de Scorpius. Tout paraissait être en aussi bon état qu'avant, excepté sa cheville guérie qui semblait un peu gonflée. « As-tu mal autre part, Scorpius ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Scorpius.

« Hé bien, tu es un garçon très courageux. Tu ne fais pas d'histoires du tout, pas vrai ? C'est très mature de ta part, » loua Harry.

« Je ne suis pas courageux. Si j'étais courageux, je ne pleurerais pas. »

« Hé bien, je pleure tout le temps, » dit-il avec un reniflement feint. « J'imagine que cela fait de moi un bébé, pas vrai ? »

Scorpius tourna la tête vers Harry et le regarda sceptiquement. « Est-ce que tu te fais mal tout le temps ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tout le temps, » soupira Harry. « Mes amis me disent toujours que je suis un gars maladroit. Et si ça fait trop mal, je pleure. »

« Mais mon père dit que les grands garçons ne pleurent pas, » argua Scorpius.

« Et tu es déjà un grand garçon ? »

« Oui. »

Harry haussa ses sourcils.

Scorpius soupira de défaite. « Non, » grommela-t-il. « Je suis encore un bébé. »

« J'imagine qu'on peut tous être des bébés quelques fois, pas vrai ? J'aime bien être un bébé » lui dit Harry.

« Tu _aimes_ pleurer ? » demanda Scorpius, incrédule.

« J'aime que l'on prenne soin de moi, » expliqua Harry, avec un sourire effronté. « C'est cool quand tout le monde est _super_ gentil avec toi, pas vrai ? »

Scorpius ne répondit rien.

« Donc... Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Scorpius amena son ours en peluche devant son visage et se cacha derrière, tandis qu'il secouait la tête. Il savait qu'il recommencerait à pleurer s'il parlait de ça. Il n'aurait pas dû essayer de grimper jusqu'au sommet. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il pouvait tomber en dehors de la zone de jeux. Il ne voulait pas se faire mal une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait plus pleurer. Mais penser au fait de pleurer lui donnait l'envie de pleurer encore plus.

Harry le consola tandis que des larmes se répandaient une fois encore. Cependant, Harry pouvait dire que ces larmes étaient des larmes de frustration. Les sanglots n'étaient pas aussi brise-cœurs et il était même plus silencieux que la première fois. Harry pressa la main de Scorpius de manière réconfortante, à des intervalles réguliers, lui signifiant ainsi que pleurer n'était pas grave. Il se souvint avoir pleuré de cette manière-ci lorsqu'il était seul dans son placard sous les escaliers. Les murs étaient si fins que même le plus léger son pouvait entraîner l'intervention de quelqu'un lui disant sèchement de se taire. Il n'osa pas penser à la situation de Scorpius. Il était _impossible_ qu'elle fut la même que celle d'Harry. Alors pourquoi le garçon pleurait-il ainsi ?

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître l'infirmière. « Monsieur Malfoy est là, » dit-elle.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre tandis que Scorpius s'agitait en entendant le nom familier. Un peu moins de quinze minutes. Pas si mal.

Il se leva lorsque Draco entra dans la petite pièce.

Et il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un cri bruyant derrière lui, suivi par des lourds halètements terriblement tristes.

Il fit volte-face pour trouver Scorpius assis sur le lit et pleurant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain possible. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses sourcils s'étaient soudés ensemble, son ours était étendu derrière lui, jeté et oublié, et ses poings étaient pressés contre ses yeux qui étaient fermés à l'extrême. De plus, un torrent de larmes coulait librement. Scorpius n'essayait définitivement plus de rester silencieux, maintenant.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, » Harry entendit Draco bredouiller dans un souffle. Il se retourna pour trouver l'homme se tenant avec une main sur la hanche, et l'autre se massant l'arrière de la tête. Au vu de ses habits, il était effectivement venu du travail, comme il portait un costume noir qui était encore plissé et des chaussures noires et lustrées, qui résonnaient autoritairement sur le sol lorsqu'il tapait du pied. « Potter. Un peu d'intimité serait grandement appréciée », dit Malfoy. Puis, il mit sa bouche en cul de poule pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas le temps ou la patience pour argumenter.

Harry était, très franchement, terrifié de laisser l'enfant pleurant seul avec Draco Malfoy. Mais il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de rester. Il trébucha contre la porte en sortant. Mais au lieu de la fermer derrière lui, il se tînt là avec une main sur la poignée, laissant la porte légèrement ouverte ainsi il pourrait forcer le passage si quelque chose venait à arriver.

« Arrête ça, Scorpius, grommela Draco à travers ses dents serrées. « C'est absolument indi- »

« NON ! »

« Tu ne me donnes aucune raison de ne p- »

Scorpius gémit encore plus fort et amena ses poings serrés sur ses genoux. « Je ne t'aime pas, » sanglota-t-il de manière accusatrice. « Je suis blessé et tu es méchant et tu es supposé être _super_ gentil et je t'aime pas. »

Harry eût un mouvement de recul.

« Bien, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante alors qu'il bougeait pour s'asseoir sur le haut du lit. « Je ne t'aime pas particulièrement non plus. »

Scorpius grimpa sur les genoux de Draco. « Je me suis fais mal à la jambe, » renifla-t-il. « Je me suis fais mal à la jambe. »

« J'imagine que ce n'est la faute de personne si ce n'est la tienne, » réprimanda Draco tandis qu'il essuyait les joues de Scorpius.

Scorpius ne daigna pas donner une réponse à cela. Il se fraya simplement un chemin dans les bras de Draco et ferma ses yeux fatigués. Draco examina le pied du garçon avec des doigts délicats. Il ne pouvait dire à quel point s'étendaient les dégâts, mais au vu de la blessure, ce n'était pas si mal.

« Alors, » continua-t-il tandis qu'il faisait lever les yeux à son fils sur lui. « N'as-tu pas pensé qu'il aurait été avisé de mentionner que ton professeur est Harry Potter ? »

« Hein ? » hoqueta Scorpius tout en jouant avec la cravate de son père.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que le nom de ton professeur était Harry Potter ? »

« Oh. Je _l'ai_ fait. »

« _Non,_ » dit Draco lentement. « Tu m'as dit que le nom de ton professeur était _Harry »_

« Ouais. Harry. »

« Potter. »

« Potter. »

« Tu es un tel abruti, » grommela Draco.

« Je veux de la glace. _Deux_ boules. »

« Quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Du sirop au chocolat. »

« Tu veux juste t'en aller de l'école, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Harry cligna des yeux rapidement. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer là ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, Draco sortit de la pièce avec son fils dans les bras. Harry se poussa du mur contre lequel il était étendu, jetant avec attention de prudents coup d'œil entre Malfoy et son fils.

« Je l'emmène à la maison, » dit Draco. Il sonnait formel, de nouveau. Scorpius avait ses bras autour du cou de son père et son visage était caché contre l'épaule de Draco. « J'ai besoin de récupérer son sac à dos et ses affaires. »

« Bien sûr, » murmura Harry avant de montrer le chemin depuis le bureau de l'infirmière, dans les couloirs déserts. Les enfants étaient endormis pour l'heure de la sieste. Harry entendit de discrets chuchotements dans son dos et réalisa que les Malfoys étaient en train de parler l'un à l'autre sans lui laisser l'occasion d'entendre quelque chose. Il commença à se demander si le stoïcisme était, en fait, un trait de famille.

A vu d'œil, Scorpius agissait comme n'importe quel enfant en bonne santé agirait, dans cette situation, mais seulement quand son père était présent.

Sinon, il semblait retenir ses émotions et rester silencieux. C'était si étrange de voir la transformation.

Harry attrapa le sac et le manteau de Scorpius dans le petit cagibi près de la porte de la classe. Les stores étaient fermés et aucune lumière ne filtrait. Gabrielle marchait de long en large entre les rangées d'enfants, s'assurant que tous étaient endormis. Elle haussa ses sourcils dans une marque d'interrogation à Harry qui lui fit un pouce en l'air avant de s'éloigner de la porte et tendre les affaires de Scorpius à Draco.

Draco acquiesça une fois et s'éloigna sans attendre une réponse de la part d'Harry.

Scorpius leva sa tête légèrement pour révéler ses yeux pâles au dessus de l'épaule de son père. Il fixa Harry pendant un moment.

Harry sourit au garçon et lui fit un signe de la main. Il s'était avéré qu'il avait été inquiet à propos de Scorpius pour aucune raison valable. Harry secoua la tête pour lui-même une fois que les Malfoys eurent tourné au coin et disparus de sa vue. Faîtes lui confiance pour se jeter sur de terribles conclusions basées sur des préjudices. Il retourna sur la pointe des pieds dans la classe pour informer Gabrielle de tous les détails.

* * *

« Tu connais mon père ? » demanda Scorpius pendant la récréation. Il était assis juste à côté d'Harry sur l'herbe avec sa jambe endolorie étendue devant lui et un livre d'images blotti sur ses genoux.

Harry cacha sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit la question. Scorpius n'avait _jamais_ initié une conversation, avant. « Oui, je le connais de l'école, » répondit-il.

Scorpius hocha la tête dans son livre.

Harry baissa les yeux sur lui. « Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

Apparemment oui, car il n'y eut aucune réponse qui fusa.

Il tira quelques brins d'herbe d'en dessous de lui, feignant un intérêt pour eux tandis qu'il demandait, « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à propos de moi ? »

Scorpius lança à Harry un regard en coin qui signifiait 'T'es sérieux ?'

Harry rit pour lui-même. « Très bien. » Il amena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son menton dessus. « Je n'ai jamais aimé ton père à l'école, » confessa-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas gentil. »

« _Il_ n'était pas gentil. »

« _Ce_ n'est pas gentil. »

Harry tourna sa tête et sourit à Scorpius. « Tu es plus gentil que lui, par contre. »

Scorpius fixa son livre pendant un moment, puis leva les yeux vers Harry.

« Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dis ça, » ajouta Harry.

Scorpius sourit brusquement.

Harry était ahuri de trouver des fossettes sur les joues du garçon. Cela devait venir du côté de la famille d'Astoria. Scorpius baissa rapidement le regard sur son livre pour essayer de cacher son sourire. « Je ne dirai rien, » promit-il. « Tu es plus gentil que lui aussi... Mais je l'aime quand même plus. »

Harry rigola une nouvelle fois. Il se demanda si Draco avait divulgué des choses comme celles-ci à son fils aussi. C'était une pensée assez étrange.

Ce soir-là, Harry amena Scorpius en bas des escaliers et devant le portail où se tenait Draco, jetant des regards hautains à tout le monde, et ayant l'air juste absolument pitoyable. L'homme haïssait clairement tous les enfants excepté le sien. Il lança même un regard hautain à Harry, mais il y était bien trop habitué.

Il prétendit ne pas remarquer lorsque Draco attrapa Scorpius dans ses bras. Scorpius entoura ses bras autour de son père et reposa sa tête fatiguée. « Il n'a pas beaucoup fait d'efforts aujourd'hui » reporta Harry scrupuleusement.

« Mmh, » murmura Draco. Il fit un signe de la tête à Harry et se tourna pour partir.

Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de l'épaule de Draco pour regarder Harry. Puis, il grommela, « Au revoir, Monsieur Potter ».

Harry failli rigoler lorsqu'il vit Draco se geler sur place. « Au revoir, Scorpius, » lui dit-il chaudement en rendant la pareille au lieu de montrer son amusement.

Scorpius cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Draco une nouvelle fois.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » demanda Draco incrédule tandis qu'il frictionnait le dos de son enfant.

« Ne sois pas absurde, » grommela Scorpius, se balançant dans les bras de son père pour lui imposer de bouger. Draco commença à marcher par foulées incertaines. Scorpius tourna sa tête pour que son nez soit collé contre le cou de Draco. « Tu dois être plus gentil, » ajouta-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de super à être gentil ? » demanda Draco.

« Je ne sais pas... Quelque chose. » C'est juste qu'il commençait à aimer Harry parce qu'il était si gentil avec lui. Peut-être que finalement être gentil n'était pas aussi mal qu'il pensait.

* * *

« Tu aurais dû les entendre ! » s'exclama Harry théâtralement, tapant ses mains ensemble et souriant largement. « Malfoy prend réellement soin de son gosse ! C'est un authentique père, bon sang ! »

« Je vois rien qui nécessite d'être autant excité pour ça, » grommela Ron.

« Mais vous les gars, vous n'étiez pas là, » continua Harry. Il fut interrompu par Rose qui voulait lui montrer son dessin fait de gribouillis. « Oh ! » se réjouit-il. « C'est pour moi ? »

Tandis que Rose se hissait sur les genoux d'Harry, Hermione s'assit avec une grande tasse de thé. « Donc Malfoy est humain. Ça ne fait pas de lui un parent modèle. »

« C'est justement ça, » lui dit Harry. « Scorpius était heureux de voir Malfoy. Je veux dire, il a fait tout ce grand cinéma, mais même... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il semblait vraiment timide à propos du fait de montrer ses émotions. Il pleurait et tout ça lorsqu'il s'est foulé la cheville, mais il était plutôt silencieux sur ce sujet. Et juste quand il a vu son père, il a commencé à pleurer un torrent et piquer cette incroyable colère. Et _après_ , il était heureux comme un pinson lorsque je suis sorti de la pièce. Il demandait de la glace, même. Je ne l'avais _jamais_ entendu parler comme ça avant. » Il câlina Rose instinctivement. « C'était en fait très mignon. »

« Y'a que toi, Harry... »

* * *

« Ton père vient souvent te chercher ces derniers temps, hein ? » nota Harry et le mentionnant à Scorpius. Le garçon acquiesça. « J'imagine qu'il était assez inquiet lorsque tu es tombé, » continua Harry. Scorpius hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Harry jeta un œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient assez isolés. Tous les enfants étaient en train de travailler sur leur propre fiche d'exercices, alors Harry s'agenouilla près de Scorpius. Il voulait parler sérieusement à l'enfant, maintenant. « Scorpius ? »

Scorpius leva les yeux.

« Je voulais juste te dire à quel point tu te comportes bien en classe, » loua Harry. « Tu es respectueux envers tous les autres garçons et filles. Tu ne fais pas d'histoires à propos de n'importe quoi. Et tu parles même plus. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu agis bien, d'accord ? »

Scorpius cligna des yeux à l'attention d'Harry.

Harry sourit tandis qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux doux du garçon et se releva. Scorpius regarda son professeur bouger vers la table à côté de lui, s'agenouiller à côté de la petite Lucy et parler avec elle à voix basse, sans aucun doute pour lui dire des choses gentilles à elle aussi. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. C'était juste si étrange de voir quelqu'un qui était gentil avec _tout le monde_. Il n'avait jamais vu son professeur sans un sourire. C'était à la fois troublant et curieusement réconfortant. Il baissa le regard sur sa feuille d'exercices à moitié faîte. A chaque fois qu'Harry l'encourageait, il avait l'impression de travailler tellement mieux. Il pressa son crayon sur le papier et traça soigneusement son alphabet. Il voulait qu'Harry continue à lui dire de gentilles choses, même s'il disait ces choses-là à tous les enfants.

« Papa? »

« Hmmm ? »

Scorpius poussa sa nourriture tout autour avec sa fourchette tandis qu'il hésitait. « Est-ce que Harry Potter est ma famille ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco haussa un sourcil de dérision. « Pardon ? »

« Parce que mon cousin vit avec Harry Potter, pas vrai ? » continua Scorpius. « Nounou dit que c'est pour ça qu'Harry Potter est ma famille. »

« Patricia t'a dit que Potter était une partie de ta famille ? » répéta Draco prudemment.

« Non. Harry Potter m'a dit qu'il était ma famille, » corrigea Scorpius.

« Oh... »

« Donc... Est-ce que tu peux être gentil avec lui ? »

Draco grogna intérieurement tandis qu'il s'asseyait, défaitiste. Certaines des choses que son fils disait le laissait croire que le garçon était beaucoup plus mature qu'il le laissait croire. « Je ne _veux_ pas être gentil avec lui, Scorp. »

« Mais il est si gentil avec moi, » dit Scorpius gravement. « Il me sourit toujours. »

« Et c'est ce qu'il est, » expliqua Draco. « Certaines personnes sont naturellement comme ça. Je sais que ça te fait penser que tu es spécial, mais juste parce qu'il te sourit ne veut pas dire qu'il veut que je sois gentil avec lui. »

« Je sais cela, » grommela Scorpius. « Il a déjà dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas. »

Draco resta bouche-bée tandis que ses yeux s'élargissaient.

« Il a dit qu'il m'aimait plus que toi parce que je suis plus gentil que toi, » continua Scorpius avec un reniflement affecté.

« Il t'a dit _quoi_? »

Oh, Harry Potter avait quelque chose qui allait lui tomber dessus, le lendemain.

* * *

 _ **RAR:**_

 **Batsy: Oh, contente de savoir que tu l'as déjà lue, tu pourras me dire si je vais dans les bons chemins de traduction ahah ^^ Je vous le dirais, si SoulMalady me donne l'autorisation... quant à la suite, la voiçi !**

 **Ano: Merci pour la review, voici la suite !**

 **Marie La Petite: Merci pour la review ! Heureuse de te l'avoir fait découvrir, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ou bonjour, on choisit c'qu'on veut quand on peut !**

* * *

 **Je vais le faire vite, mais je le dis, parce que c'est important: Je suis désolée  de ces... deux mois de silence radio? **

**Je ne sais pas si certains suivent ma fiction principale, mais comme je l'ai dit sur celle-ci, j'ai été dans une période de démotivation suprême. L'envie d'écrire était partie, tout comme celle de traduire... d'où l'absence de chapitre 3 de LTL.**

 **Mais bon, j'ai repris du poil de la bête, comme on dit dans le jargon.**

 **Alors, maintenant, un gros merci à vous tous. Vous avez doublé le nombre de followers, favoris et de reviews avec le dernier chapitre ! Je suis vraiment contente que la traduction de cette fiction vous plaise ^^**

 **D'ailleurs, niveau reviews, je poste ce chapitre, et je m'attelle aux réponses ensuite, donc si certains ne recoivent des réponses que demain, pas d'affolement, j'ai juste tardé parce que je suis crevée ! (bah oui, j'ai passé les 4 dernières heures à vous traduire la moitié de ce chapitre uh uh, on dit merci tata Mylush xD).**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce bla bla !**

* * *

 _ **Titre**_ **: Learn To Love**

 _ **Auteur**_ **: SoulMalady**

 ** _Rating:_ M**

 ** _Résumé_ : Harry est un instituteur à l'école primaire pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières, et c'est là qu'il rencontre le jeune Scorpius Malfoy, cinq ans. Sa fascination pour le jeune garçon grandit tandis que leurs liens se resserrent à travers l'enseignement et l'apprentissage. Il ne se passe pas longtemps avant que Draco soit aspiré dans une relation en évolution.**

 ** _Statut:_ Complète**

 ** _Chapitres:_** **27**

 ** _Traductrice:_ Mylush**

 ** _Bêta:_ Bon, du côté de la personne qui s'était proposée, ça a aussi été silence radio mais c'est un peu de ma faute aussi, donc je re-demande, y a-t-il des personnes qui sont intéressées pour corriger 1 chapitre, 2 chapitres, ou toute la fic ? MP moi si vous êtes intéressés ^^**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ L'univers est à JKR et l'histoire est à SoulMalady, rien n'est donc à moi, si ce n'est cette traduction que j'espère être la plus fidèle possible à la vraie version.**

* * *

 **Learn to Love, by SoulMalady**

 **Chapitre 3**

Harry aida le dernier garçon à mettre son sac-à-dos avant de se remettre droit et d'étirer son dos courbaturé. C'était vendredi soir et il avait hâte d'avoir un week-end reposant.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il se tourna pour trouver Draco Malfoy se tenant devant la porte d'entrée avec un froncement de sourcil furieux sur le visage et une ambiance glacée caractéristique autour de lui. Scorpius se tenait à côté de son père, l'air un peu désolé et résigné.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il faisait signe aux deux d'entrer.

Draco ferma la porte derrière eux, les laissant tous trois seuls dans la classe maintenant vide. « Qu'est-ce que tu es allé dire à mon fils ? » demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

Scorpis tira sèchement sur le pantalon de son père pour lui intimer de se taire.

Harry rétrécit ses yeux. A chaque fois qu'il était à côté de Malfoy, il se trouvait toujours dans une situation où il devait soit se battre, soit courir, donc, comme une réponse déjà préparée, l'adrénaline se déversait en lui. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » dit-il avec autant de calme qu'il pouvait trouver.

« Et peut-être à propos de lui faisant partie de ta famille ? » clarifia Draco.

Harry recula sous la surprise. « Hé bien, il _est_ ma famille, n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua-t-il.

Scorpius rougit lorsqu'il entendit cela.

« A quoi tu joues, Potter ? »

« A rien Malfoy. Je faisais juste la conversation. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu garnisses la tête de mon fils avec des idées, compris ? »

« Tu es _extrêmement_ impoli aujourd'hui » méprisa Harry. « Je lui _parlais_. Je n'ai pas rempli sa tête avec des mensonges. C'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il est supposé apprendre quand tu lui dis qu'il ne peut pas rencontrer son légendaire cousin ? »

Le front d'Harry se creusa de sillons au même moment où Draco referma brusquement la bouche. Il se rendit compte qu'il parlait de choses qui devaient sans aucun doute passer au dessus de la tête de Potter. Il claqua sa langue et se retourna pour entraîner son fils dans son sillage. Il allait franchement s'assurer que son fils ne serait pas blessé par quelque chose comme cela, même si cela signifiait se mettre à dos Potter. Scorpius avait été assez déçu pour toute une vie, maintenant. Il ne voulait pas que des gens en rajoutent un peu plus.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » murmura Scorpius alors qu'il pressait la main de Draco avec réconfort. « Je ne veux pas voir mon cousin ».

Draco attrapa Scorpius dans ses bras et transplana du sol de l'école pour atterrir à leur foyer. Mais il ne lâcha pas son fils. Scorpius laissa son père le tenir, faisant bien attention à rester immobile et à ne pas dire un mot. Il savait ce que Draco voulait dire lorsqu'il l'étreignait ainsi.

Draco ne pouvait jamais _totalement_ exprimer l'amour qu'il portait à son fils. Il n'avait jamais appris à laisser sortir les mots. Mais il câlinait ainsi son fils, et Scorpius comprenait. Il aimait son père tellement, aussi. Il écouta leur cœur, se demandant vaguement à quel point devrait-il vieillir avant que son cœur commence à résonner aussi fortement que celui de son père.

« Allons prendre du jus de fruit », chuchota Draco alors qu'il bougeait enfin en direction de la cuisine, gardant Scorpius dans ses bras.

Scorpius ferma les yeux et passa outre l'argument qu'il avait entendu dans la salle de classe. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait _jamais_ dit qu'il voulait rencontrer son cousin. Son père était, pour une quelconque raison, arrivé à cette conclusion. Et Harry n'avait pas été gentil du tout. En fait, il avait été méchant envers Draco. Ce n'était pas le Harry que Scorpius connaissait. Il n'aimait pas cet Harry. Il n'aimait pas quand les gens étaient méchant envers son père.

Beaucoup de personnes étaient méchantes envers Draco. C'est pour cela que Scorpius n'était pas autorisé à sortir avec son père au parc ou à la bibliothèque. Il avait entendu Draco et sa nounou en parler. Il aimait sa nounou. Elle était toujours gentille avec lui, répondant à ses questions, et lui tenant compagnie lorsqu'il s'ennuyait avec ses livres. Mais il préférerait passer du temps avec sa famille. Il voulait sortir et jouer sur son balais avec Draco, mais certaines personnes n'aimaient pas voir cela. Draco balayerais toujours tout d'une main, disant que les choses changerais lorsque Scorpius grandirais.

« Ne fais pas ça, » murmura Draco alors qu'il relevait le menton de Scorpius. Il fit asseoir le garçon sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Scorpius n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était entrain de faire la moue jusqu'à maintenant. Il ramena rapidement sa lèvre inférieure correctement et tenta d'avoir une expression plaisante pour son père. « C'est pas grave, » dit-il avec un petit sourire ? « Parfois ce n'est pas grave d'être un bébé. »

« Hmm ? »

« C'est Mr Potter qui l'a dit, » lui dit Scorpius. « Il a dit que ce n'était pas grave de pleurer et d'être un bébé parce que comme ça, les gens vont prendre soin de toi et seront gentils avec toi. »

Draco roula ses yeux tandis qu'il se tournait vers un placard et se mettait à chercher un goûter. « Les gens se moqueront de toi si tu agis comme un bébé, » murmura-t-il.

« Mr Potter ne se moque _jamais_ de moi, » dit Scorpius sérieusement. « Il dit qu'il pleure parfois lorsqu'il se fait mal. Il dit qu'il aime avoir des gens qui font attention à lui. »

« Et si tu n'as personne pour prendre soin de toi ? »

Scorpius pinça ses lèvres tandis qu'ils regardait Draco disposer des gâteaux dans une assiette. Tout le monde avait quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui, pas vrai ? C'était ainsi que cela marchait. « Je prendrais soin de toi. »

Draco resta immobile.

Scorpius s'enhardit de cette réponse. « Je peux prendre soin de toi si tu veux être un bébé quelques fois, » l'exhorta-t-il, avec excitation. Il n'avait jamais pris soin de quelqu'un auparavant. « Je peux être _super_ gentil avec toi. »

Draco secoua sa tête, vaincu tandis qu'il souriait. « Tu es déjà _super_ gentil avec moi, Scorp, » murmura-t-il. Il se retourna et tendit l'assiette à son fils. « Tu prends déjà soin de moi rien qu'en restant avec moi, hmm ? »

« Hmph, » bouda Scorpius. « Tu sembles toujours triste. »

« C'est comme ça qu'est ma tête, » lui lança Draco avec un regard noir.

Leur gentille raillerie fut interrompue par un bruyant et long coup sur leur porte. En fait, les coups ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ils étaient fermes et déterminés. Draco et Scorpius se lancèrent un regard avec perplexité. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Ils bougèrent dans un bel ensemble en direction de la fenêtre de la cuisine et tendirent leur cou pour regarder en direction du palier.

« Oh non ! » couina Scorpius tandis que la mâchoire de Draco se décrochait. Harry Potter, dans toute sa splendeur, se tenait devant leur porte, semblant mécontent et déterminé avec sa mâchoire fortement serrée.

« Reste ici, » grommela Draco.

« Non, » riposta simplement Scorpius tandis qu'il sautait sur le sol et se précipitait vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit en fente, avant que Draco ait pu le stopper.

Harry essaya d'être un peu plus présentable pour Scorpius mais son humeur l'empêchait de paraître moins en colère. Par chance, Draco se tenait juste derrière. « Va dans ta chambre, Scorpius, » dit-il avec une calme autorité. Scorpius sembla avoir à moitié l'intention d'argumenter, mais reconsidéra ensuite la chose. Il s'en alla furtivement mais n'alla pas plus loin qu'en dehors du hall d'entrée et dans le salon, dans lequel il se tînt derrière un pilier, et concentra pour entendre.

Draco lança son habituel regard glacial en direction d'Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai _jamais_ dit qu'il n'était pas autorisé à voir son cousin, » siffla Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes d'insinuer ? »

« J'insinue que si tu fais quelque chose qui fait du mal à mon gosse, je te tue. »

« Je n'ai rien d'autre que les meilleures intentions pour Scorpius en tête. Je suis professeur, par Merlin ! »

« _Seulement_ son professeur, » souligna Draco.

La mâchoire d'Harry claqua dans un grand bruit.

« Tu es _seulement_ son professeur et je suis son _père_ », continua Draco. « Je ne veux pas que tu parles à Scorpius à propos de sa vie privée, ou de la tienne. Je ne veux pas que tu le traite d'une quelconque manière différente de celle dont tu traites les autres enfants. Suis-je clair, Potter ? »

« C'est comme ça que je traite tout le monde, » grommela Harry dans sa barbe .

« Pardon ? » claqua Draco ?

« J'ai dis que c'était comme ça que je traitais tout le monde, » répéta Harry fortement alors qu'il serrait ses poings. « C'est comme que j'enseigne, compris ? »

« En t'incrustant dans leur vie privée ? » s'exclama Draco.

Harry attrapa Malfoy par le tee-shirt et le tira à l'extérieur, en claquant la porte bruyamment derrière eux. Draco était trop surpris pour protester et Scorpius sursauta d'effroi lorsqu'il entendit le bruyant fracas de la porte s'écrasant contre le montant. Harry était presque cinglant maintenant. « Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, Malfoy, » grogna-t-il. « Cela m'est _égal_ à quel point ta vie a pu être vraiment horrible depuis que tu es là. Cela m'est _égal_ que tu en souffres. Tu n'as _personne_ à blâmer autre que toi. Mais tu n'as _pas le droit_ d'amener ton fils à devenir pareil que toi. Il ne parle jamais à personne. Il ne rigole jamais avec personne. Il ne joue jamais avec personne. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point il doit se sentir isolé ? Tout ce que _je_ m'efforce de faire est de le sortir de sa coquille et tout ce que _tu_ fais est de l'y faire s'y cantonner un peu plus. _J'en ai rien à faire de ta misère_. Mais ne t'avise pas de le faire devenir misérable avec toi. Je veux qu'il devienne ce que tu n'es pas.

Le silence qui suivit était étouffant.

Draco ne dit par un mot tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte, rentrait dans sa maison et fermait derrière lui avant de laisser échapper une longue expiration. Puis il traîna des pieds jusqu'au salon tout en se massant ses tempes douloureuses. Il était habitué à ce que des gens lui parle de cette façon mais certaines des choses que Potter avait dit le touchait très profondément. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et ferma ses yeux.

Scorpius sautilla sur le canapé et se recroquevilla près de son père. « Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

Scorpius acquiesça gravement. « Ce n'est pas grave. Nounou dit que les gens se disputent parfois mais après ils se réconcilient après un certains temps. Tu peux attendre un certains temps avant de te réconcilier avec Harry Potter. »

« Je ne me réconcilie jamais avec lui, » se morfonda-t-il. « C'est un horrible homme. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. ».

* * *

Draco en était à son troisième verre de la nuit lorsqu'il entendit le familier et insistant coup à sa porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grogna. Dix heures du soir. Mais qu'est-ce que pouvait bien vouloir Potter à dix heures du soir ? Il supposa qu'il devait être content que l'homme n'ait pas martelé à sa porte assez fort pour réveiller Scorpius. Il songea à laisser couler, mais deux minutes de coups rythmés n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait ignorer facilement.

Il ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement brusque et claqua, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Harry joua avec la sangle de sa sacoche nerveusement, déglutissant lorsqu'il avisa que Malfoy était ivre. « Désolé, je... Est-ce que ce n'est pas le bon moment ? » bafouilla-t-il.

Draco souffla et recula d'un pas pour laisser passer Potter. « J'ai eu la _pire_ journée au boulot et est-ce que tu sais quelle heure il est ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry marmonna de façon incohérente. Cela faisait une semaine depuis leur dernière rencontre, et sa culpabilité lui avait provoqué des nuits blanches et des journées passées au radar. Il se serait excusé envers Draco si l'homme était venu chercher son fils à l'école. Malheureusement, Draco avait évité tout contact, coïncident ou non, avec le fléau de son existence. « Je sais qu'il est tard, mais Je- ».

« Maintenant _tu_ vas m'écouter, Potter, » cracha Draco tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon où son scotch l'attendait. Harry se hâta après lui comme un chien obéissant. Draco se laissa tomber dans le canapé et prit une nouvelle gorgée du verre pour lui donner un peu de soutien. « Tu n'as _aucun_ droit de me faire la leçon à propos de mon fils. Est-ce que tu sais à travers quoi je suis passé ces dernières années ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça a été difficile de l'élever dans un environnement qui lui confère juste un _minimum_ de normalité ? Alors ?

« Non, je ne le sais pas, » céda Harry tandis qu'il s'asseyait. « Je ne le sais pas et je suis désolé d'avoir dit toutes ces choses »

« Il a eu assez de déceptions dans sa vie et je ne veux pas que tu t'y ajoutes, » continua Draco. « _Tu_ n'as aucun droit . »

« Je sais, » insista Harry.

Draco s'appuya vers l'arrière et sirota son verre un peu plus tandis qu'il refusait de lever le regard vers Harry . Il était toujours en colère et se moquait du fait qu'il était en train de bouder en face de cet homme. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Harry était en tord et Draco allait remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« C'est un super gamin » murmura Harry avec un sourire triste. « Je le pense sincèrement. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, » grogna Harry. « Et je ne le rends pas misérable. »

« Non, tu ne le fais pas, » lui assura Harry. « Il est très heureux lorsqu'il est autour de toi. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut.

Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Peut-être que des encouragements étaient tout ce dont l'homme avait besoin. « Il est pas mal sur la défensive lorsqu'il s'agit de toi aussi, » dit-il. « Il ne s'assoit pas si je dis quelque chose à ton propos. »

« Je t'ai dis de ne pas parler de moi à mon fils. »

« Quel est le problème de lui demander de parler de sa vie ? S'il veut parler, alors je ne vais pas l'en empêcher. »

Draco se redressa avec les coudes sur ses genoux et le verre pressé contre sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, Potter ? Pourquoi tu fais cela ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry se mordit la joue. Il pouvait dire que tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire était de pousser Malfoy dans une attitude défensive. Maintenant, la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de le contrarier encore plus. « Ça va prendre juste une seconde, ok ? » hésita-t-il.

« Ouais, ça m'est égal. » **[ndt : le « whatever » originel passe tellement mieux que le « ça m'est égal »... Mais bon, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de meilleure traduction. ]**

Harry chercha au fond de son sac et en sortit des constructions en papier blanches et vertes. « Je voulais te les donner... Depuis que tu ne viens plus le chercher à l'école, » dit-il, tendant les œuvres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Scorpius les a dessinée pour toi. Enfin, une pour toi et une pour sa mère. Il était trop timide pour te les montrer, j'imagine. » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Ne lui dit pas que je te les ai amenés ».

Draco fixa le dessin vert pendant un moment. Puis il le tourna dans l'autre sens et le fixa un peu plus. « Qu'est-ce que _c'est_? Demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix à peine distincte.

« Il dit que c'est lui et toi, jouant au Quidditch ».

Draco cligna des yeux.

Harry se pencha et pointa les balais et les balles multicolores. « Je pense qu'il a réalisé trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas du commencer sur une feuille verte, » dit-il avec un léger rire. « Et il a dessiné des étoiles pour Astoria parce qu'il dit qu'elle aime les étoiles. Il pleure toujours pendant la classe d'art parce qu'il ne peut jamais faire les choses bien, selon lui. Je suppose qu'il a toutes les caractéristiques d'un perfectionniste. Hmm ? »

Draco ne pouvait plus voir le dessin parce que ces yeux étaient mouillés.

Harry se recula, choqué, lorsque Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Malfoy ? »

« Hmm, » déglutit Draco tandis qu'il essayait de ravaler ses larmes.

« Pourquoi... est-ce que tu fais ça ? » demanda Harry, horrifié par le soudain retournement de la situation.

« Je peux faire ce que je veux. C'est ma putain de maison, » renifla Draco.

« Ecoute, tu n'as pas à devenir émotif face à- »

« J'ai tout les droits d'être émotif lorsque je suis bourré. »

Harry entortilla l'ourlet de son tee-shirt avec anxiété. C'était assurément un côté de Malfoy qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ voulu voir – un papa poule. Il frissonna. Malfoy n'était pas supposé être humain. « Tu as besoin que je reste ? » murmura Harry d'un ton maussade, priant Merlin que la réponse soit on.

« Si tu ne pars pas, tu le regretteras plus que moi. »

Harry s'en fut en gambadant, s'assurant de fermer la porte avec un ferme bruit sourd pour que Draco sache qu'il avait quitté le manoir.

* * *

 **RAR**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Coucou, et merci pour ta review, heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ! Et heureuse aussi que la traduction soit à ton goût ^^**

 _ **Batsy:**_ **Coucou ! Mercii pour ta review, merci pour tes compliments, je suis super contente que ma traduction te plaise x) Ahhh, tant mieux si ça colle à ce que tu as lu, si tu vois que je fais un pas de travers, n'hésite pas à me le dire !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou les petits choux !**

 **Je sais, j'avais promis de publier plus régulièrement vu que mon envie de traduire est revenue, mais là, je vous assure que ce n'est pas directement ma faute. Depuis 4 semaines, je suis dans une période intense de partiel, et ce n'est toujours pas fini... J'ai fais passer mes études avant l'écriture, j'espère que vous me comprendrez ^^' Désoléeeeee de l'attente en tout cas !**

 **Un grand merci à vous tous, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette traduction, j'en suis vraiment heureuse. Avec ce 4ème chapitre, nous atteindrons la barre des 100 followers. Est-ce fou ? Oui Houston, tout à fait.**

 **Alors un merci du fond du cœur, toutes vos reviews me font chaud au cœur, entre vos remarques trop mignonnes, vos encouragements et vos conseils. YOU ROCK, merci !**

* * *

 **Et dans ce chapitre... y'a peut-être un petit Loupinou qui point le bout de son nez. Mais je dis ça, je dis rien ;)**

 **Les RARs se feront dans la journée, après publication du chapitre, sumimassèn ! Les RARs pour les guest (plutôt la ou le) sont en bas !**

 **Bisous bisous les amis !**

* * *

 _ **Titre**_ **: Learn To Love**

 _ **Auteur**_ **: SoulMalady**

 ** _Rating:_ M**

 ** _Résumé_ : Harry est un instituteur à l'école primaire pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières, et c'est là qu'il rencontre le jeune Scorpius Malfoy, cinq ans. Sa fascination pour le jeune garçon grandit tandis que leurs liens se resserrent à travers l'enseignement et l'apprentissage. Il ne se passe pas longtemps avant que Draco soit aspiré dans une relation en évolution.**

 ** _Statut:_ Complète**

 ** _Chapitres:_** **27**

 ** _Traductrice:_ Mylush**

 ** _Bêta:_ Toujours pas de bêta ! (Je fais deux fois plus attention à mes fautes, don't worry and be happy.)**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ L'univers est à JKR et l'histoire est à SoulMalady, rien n'est donc à moi, si ce n'est cette traduction que j'espère être la plus fidèle possible à la vraie version.**

* * *

 **Learn to Love, par SoulMalady**

 **Chapitre 4**

« Est-ce que tu as donné mes dessins à mon père ? » demanda, un après-midi, Scorpius à Harry. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et il affichait un air incroyablement réprobateur.

Harry sourit honteusement. « Il se pourrait que je l'ai fait, » murmura-t-il. « Désolé ».

« Il devient _vraiment_ bête avec, » continua Scorpius tout en soupirant. « Ce n'est même pas mon _meilleur_ dessin, Mr Potter. »

Harry sourit d'étonnement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec ? » il voulait savoir.

« Il l'a accroché dans la cuisine ! »

« Oh, que c'est dramatique... »

« Je sais ! » souffla Scorpius. Il rétrécit ses yeux en direction d'Harry pour montrer à quel point il était déçu avant de s'en aller.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent sa rencontre avec un Draco Malfoy émotif, Harry vit le père récupérer son fils quasiment chaque jour à l'école. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'il les surprenait ensemble. Scorpius tentait de cacher son excitation, mais il était toujours heureux de voir Draco à la fin d'une longue journée.

Il commençait aussi à prendre des initiatives avec les autres enfants. Il essayait de se joindre à eux lorsqu'il était invité à le faire. Il mangeait le midi avec eux, bien qu'étant assit silencieusement tandis qu'il les regardait interagir entre eux. Il allait même jusqu'à partager, avec réticence, ses crayons avec eux. Harry était immensément content. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Scorpius essaierait aussi ardemment.

Draco aussi était heureux de voir son fils sortir de sa coquille. Le garçon parlait plus à la maison, il montrait à Draco le travail qu'il avait effectué à l'école et lui enseignait de nouveaux jeux qu'il avait appris. Il posait plus de questions et était presque toujours insatisfait avec les vagues réponses de Draco. Il avait déjà commencé à amorçer le terrain pour rester debout une demie-heure de plus après l'heure de son coucher, en dupant Draco pour qu'il lui lise des livres.

« Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, Scorpius, » remarqua Draco alors qu'il bordait son fils dans son lit.

« Je n'essaie rien du tout, » répondit Scorpius.

« On a un couvre-feu pour une bonne raison, pas vrai ? On a besoin de se lever frais et dispos chaque matin, ce qui signifie qu'il faut aussi dormir tôt. »

« _Tu_ ne te couches pas avant tard. »

« Je suis un adulte. »

Scorpius bouda. « Je veux être un adulte aussi, » grommela-t-il. « Comme ça je pourrais veiller avec toi et lire des livres. »

Draco caressa les cheveux de Scorpius doucement pendant un moment avant de se baisser et embrasser sa joue douce. Scorpius leva les yeux vers lui avec stupéfaction. Draco jeta un regard noir à la mâchoire détendue de son fils. « Je peux t'embrasser pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit si je veux, » marmonna-t-il. « C'est ce que les pères devraient faire. »

Scorpius ferma sa bouche rapidement et déglutit tout en hochant la tête.

Draco ne savait juste pas comment gérer ce genre de choses. « Est-ce que ça t'a dérangé ? » demanda-t-il.

Scorpius secoua sa tête. « C'est juste... Nounou m'embrasse généralement pour me dire bonne nuit, » murmura-t-il. « J'ai été surpris. »

« Je ne voulais pas te surprendre. »

Scorpius gigota en dehors de la couverture fermement bordée et enroula ses bras autour de Draco.

« Bonne nuit, » marmonna-t-il timidement. « A demain. »

« Demain, » répondit en échos Draco alors qu'il enlaçait fortement son fils.

* * *

Les vacances d'hiver signifiaient pas d'école pendant dix jours. Harry avait envoyé les enfants chez eux avec de supers petits sacs remplis de cookies et petits cadeaux, leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Les enfants étaient excités d'avoir du temps hors de l'école. La plupart d'entre eux, au moins.

Scorpius était le dernier, traînant intentionnellement pour qu'il n'y ait plus personne aux alentours. Harry sourit au garçon tandis qu'il lui tendait le sac rouge. « Passe de bonnes vacances, Scorpius, » dit-il plaisamment.

« Ouais, » répondit Scorpius avec un hochement de tête sérieux. « Toi aussi, monsieur Potter »

Harry attendit un moment parce que Scorpius paraissait vouloir lui dire quelque chose en plus. Mais le garçon gardait ses yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, doutant visiblement de lui-même. « Il y a quelque chose que tu voulais me dire ? » le poussa Harry.

Scorpius sursauta et secoua rapidement sa tête alors qu'il grommelait, « Joyeux Noël. » Il tenta de détaler loin de son professeur.

Harry le stoppa avec un rire clair. « Aller ! Dis moi, » urgea-t-il. « Est-ce que c'est un secret ? »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Harry secoua sa tête en signe de défaite alors qu'il souriait. « D'accord, ce n'est rien, » céda-t-il. Scorpius semblait, pour une quelconque raison, soulagé. « Donc, » continua Harry, « est-ce que tu veux venir voir Teddy ce week-end ? »

Scorpius leva finalement les yeux vers Harry, pris de court par l'invitation. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu voulais voir ton cousin, n'est-ce-pas? »

« Non, je ne voulais pas. »

Harry gloussa de nouveau. « Très bien, alors. Viendras-tu tout de même lui dire bonjour ? » demanda-t-il. « Il est _vraiment_ gentil, je le jure. Il a toujours voulu te rencontre, hmm ? »

« Il...veut ? »

« Oh, oui. »

Scorpius semblait déchiré. « Je dois demander à mon père, » grommela-t-il. « Est-ce que ça va? »

« Bien sûr ! En fait, est-ce que je devrais aller lui demander ? »

Scorpius fit un son peu flatteur avec sa langue contre le haut de sa bouche. « Il est en colère contre toi, » se désola-t-il. « Je ne pense pas que tu devrais lui demander. »

Harry pressa une main contre son cœur et dit, « Je promets d'être super gentil avec lui lorsque je demanderais. Je dirais même s'il-te-plaît et merci. »

Draco était sur ses gardes lorsqu'il vit son fils, suivit par Harry Potter. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler à cet homme, pas maintenant alors qu'il se sentait moins que bien dans la neige froide. Scorpius se verrouilla sur la main de Draco au moment où il se trouva assez près pour l'attraper, la pressant rapidement pour lui faire comprendre par télépathie qu'Harry était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'absolument ridicule.

« Bonsoir, » salua Harry avec un sourire lumineux. « Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien, » grommela Draco. Ses yeux rétrécirent avec suspicion. Pourquoi Potter était si joyeux ?

« C'est super, » répondit Harry. « Avez-vous des quelconques plans pour les vacances, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Mr Malfoy ? Depuis quand... « Hum... Pourquoi demandes-tu ? » murmura Draco. Il était déconcerté par le manque d'hostilité de la part d'Harry.

« Eh bien, Teddy est à la maison pour les vacances et il voulait rencontrer Scorpius. Est-ce que vous voudriez bien l'y amener ce samedi ? »

Draco baissa le regard vers son fils avec incrédulité. Scorpius avait le même air sur son visage, également. Peut-être que Potter s'était cogné la tête ce matin. « Tu agis plus bizarrement que d'habitude, » commenta Draco. « Es-tu embrouillé? »

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça en un instant. « J' _essaie_ d'être gentil avec toi, » souffla-t-il. « C'est autorisé ».

Draco se relaxa quelque peu. « Oh, je vois. Tu as une sacré carrière d'acteur devant toi, Potter, » dit-il tout en roulant ses yeux.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, » grommela Harry. « Donc ? Est-ce qu'il peut venir ? »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à son fils une nouvelle fois. Scorpius regarda au loin rapidement et se rapprocha d'avantage contre la jambe de son père, se pressant contre elle. Manifestement le garçon se trouvait partagé entre deux idées.

« Il sera dans ma maison, Malfoy, » expliqua Harry. Son ton était condescendant une fois encore. Il était si dur d'être tout sauf condescendant lorsqu'il était à côté de Draco. « Je ne l'affamerais pas ou autre chose du même style. »

« Je sais cela, » murmura Draco d'un ton absent. Il s'agenouilla à côté de son fils. « Voudrais-tu aller visiter, Scorpius ? » demanda-t-il.

Scorpius secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas aller dans une étrange maison avec des gens étranges. Il préférait s'asseoir à la maison avec Nounou et Draco. « Je resterais avec toi, » chuchota-t-il. « Je ne veux pas y aller. »

Harry mordilla un côté de sa joue alors qu'il regardait la silencieuse conversation. Il pouvait dire que Scorpius avait une grande réserve. A cet âge, Teddy aurait couru jusqu'à la maison d'un ami au beau milieu de la nuit s'il avait été invité à venir. En fait, Teddy _s'était_ enfuit une fois, provoquant chez Harry la plus grosse peur de toute sa vie. Mais Scorpius n'était en rien comme Teddy. « Tu peux venir aussi, Malfoy, » soupira Harry avec mauvaise grâce.

Aussi bien Scorpius que Draco lorgnèrent Harry avec incrédulité.

« Je ne te laisserais pas mourir de faim non plus. »

« D'accord. »

Draco tourna brusquement la tête en direction de son fils. « Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il. « D'accord ? »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Scorpius. « Tu devrais venir avec moi, Père. Nous rencontrerions mon cousin ensemble, mmh ? »

« Bien, c'est dont réglé, alors, » dit Harry, scellant l'accord. « Vous pouvez venir après le petit-déjeuner, si vous voulez. Samedi, aux alentours de dix ? »

« Attends, je- »

« Teddy sera _très_ excité, » dit Harry à Scorpius, ignorant les faibles excuses de Draco entièrement. « Il est en première année à Poudlard. C'est plutôt cool, hein ? »

« Ouais, » sourit Scorpius timidement.

« Je te verrais bientôt alors, Scorpius. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais- »

« Au revoir, monsieur Potter. »

Draco fut laissé au bord de la route et tout ce qu'il pu faire fut de regarder Harry rentrer dans l'école. « Que vient-il juste de se passer ? » murmura-t-il avec consternation.

* * *

Scorpius avait à peine fini de cogner contre le bois érodé que la porte était ouverte en grand.

« Bonjour ! » fanfaronna Teddy. Il attrapa Scorpius par le bras et le tira dans la maison. « Allons en haut. » Avant même que Scorpius ait pu regarder en arrière son père d'un air implorant, Teddy avait traîné le garçon en haut des marches, laissant Draco et Harry livrés à eux-mêmes.

« Entre, » dit Harry alors qu'il s'effaçait.

Draco garda ses yeux fixés sur la cage d'escalier. « Est-il- »

« Il ira bien, » lui assura Harry. « Teddy est super avec les enfants. Il a énormément de jeunes cousins. »

Scorpius se tenait immobile au milieu de ce qui semblait être la chambre travaillée de Teddy. Il y avait un lit et un bureau et une commode et tout ce qu'il fallait. Mais il y avait aussi des posters, de la nourriture et des livres. Scorpius était pour le moins bouleversé.

« Es-tu timide ? » demanda avec excitation Tedy avec un clin d'œil.

Scorpius croisa ses doigts ensemble, pui, il acquiesça. La moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire était d'être honnête.

« T'veux des bonbons ? » Teddy se dirigea vers son bureau encombré et attrapa un mystérieux sac noir qui était contenu dans la paume de sa main. Il le tendit à Scorpius.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » le petit garçon voulait savoir. Il était prudent lorsqu'il était amené à manger de la nourriture étrange.

« C'est une surprise, » fit Teddy avec un large sourire. « Mes oncles ont un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse et je le leur ai acheté. C'est plutôt bon. Pas du poison.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas du poison. » dit Scorpius dans sa barbe tandis qu'il attrapait un morceau d'un bonbon rugueux en dehors du sac. Il était d'une couleur bleue pâme et était chaud au touché. Il le mit dans sa bouche et laissa sa langue s'accoutumer au goût.

Puis, il grimaça et frissonna violemment tout en gardant ses yeux fermés.

« Je sais, pas vrai ? » rigola Teddy. Il en mangea un lui aussi, grimaçant alors que le goût aigre atteignait les côtés de sa mâchoire douloureusement. « J'adore ça. »

Scorpius grimaça de nouveau. « Je ne crois pas que j'aime autant que ça, » confessa-t-il.

« Oh, attends juste », lui assura Teddy.

Et, en effet, le bonbon commença à éclater et pétiller dans sa bouche. « Ah ! » s'exclama-t-i avant de porter une main contre ses lèvres.

« Ça explose, n'est-ce-pas ? » dit-il inintelligiblement. Il pressa sa main contre sa bouche également ainsi son bonbon ne s'en échapperait pas en volant. « C'est drôle, hmm ? » Il tendit le sac avec sa main libre. « Tu peux prendre celui-là. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hmm. Tu peux en donner à tes amis à l'école. » Teddy mâchouilla le reste du bonbon et l'avala bruyamment. Puis, il se dirigea vers ses étagères de livres. « Est-ce que tu aimes les Comics ? »

« Je... ne connais pas, » grommela Scorpius alors qu'il finissait rapidement sa sucrerie puis fourra le sac dans sa poche. Il se dépêcha près de son cousin, se tenant droit derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu ne connais pas les Comics ? » s'exclama Teddy alors qu'il en attrapait un de sa collection. « C'est un livre d'image Moldu donc ça ne bouge pas. Mais c'est quand même trop cool. » Il s'assit sur le sol, à la grande surprise de Scorpius. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsque sa main fut attrapée et qu'il fut attiré au sol. Il se laissa tomber par terre à côté de Teddy. Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne fussent blottis autour du livre.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Draco discutaient inconfortablement dans le salon. Il avaient finis d'échanger des civilités, les laissant avec très peu d'autres choses à propos de quoi discuter.

« Donc... Tu n'as jamais été curieux à propos de ton cousin ? » demanda Harry.

Draco glissa son pouce contre la condensation sur son verre d'eau. « Je ne savais pas grand chose de lui jusqu'à il y a quelque temps, » dit-il. « Et je ne suis pas du genre curieux. »

« Bon. » Harry supposa que puisque aucune partie ne s'était embêtée à contacter l'autre, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise que l'existence de Teddy était inconnue de sa propre famille. « Teddy était quelque peu en colère contre toi à cause de ça. »

Draco fixa Harry d'un air ahuri.

« Tu sais, pour ne pas savoir qu'il existait, » expliqua Harry.

« En quoi est-ce ma faute ? »

« Eh bien, il savait que _tu_ existais. Il aurait voulu un juste retour des choses. »

Draco laissa échapper son exaspération avec un lourd soupir. « Quel âge a ce gosse ? » grommela-t-i.

« Il est plutôt mature pour un garçon de onze ans, » venta Harry. Il considérait Teddy comme son propre fils. Il avait aidé à élever le gamin depuis sa naissance. Il avait aidé le garçon lorsqu'il trébuchait contre ses pieds. Il avait appris à Teddy à lire et écrire. En fait, Teddy était la raison pour laquelle Harry était devenu un professeur. Il était immensément fier de son filleul. « Il est plutôt génial. »

« Ouais, ouais, » murmura Draco avec un désintérêt évident. Puis il attrapa le magazine qui était posé négligemment sur la table basse. Harry comprit que c'était la fin de la discussion. Il s'en retourna à la cuisine dans laquelle il était en train de préparer le déjeuner.

Comparé à eux, les enfants passaient un moment beaucoup plus civilisés entre eux.

« Tu peux emprunter ça, si tu veux, » offrit Teddy.

« Je ne peux pas lire ça... Je n'ai que cinq ans. »

« C'est pour ça que tu apprends . » Il pressa le livre contre les genoux de Scorpius. « De plus, c'est beaucoup plus amusant d'apprendre à lire en utilisant des Comics plutôt que des livres normaux. Au moins ainsi tu peux regarder des images, pas vrai ? »

« Oh... D'accord. » Scorpius attrapa le livre sur ses genoux et le prit dans ses bras dans un câlin serré. « Merci. »

« Ça alors, tu n'agis en rien comme un garçon de cinq ans, » rigola Teddy. « Mon nom est Teddy, au fait . »

« Je sais. »

« Et est-ce que ça te va si je t'appelle Scorpius ? »

« Mhh. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. »

« Tu sais, Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Scorpius sembla stupéfait. « Vraiment ? » se réjouit-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Teddy sourit malicieusement. « C'est un secret, » fredonna-t-il. « Mais il a dit _que_ des gentilles choses. C'est pour ça que j'étais si heureux que tu acceptes de venir me voir. Tu sais, je n'ai pas de véritable famille, à part ma grand-mère. »

Scorpius regarda ailleurs. « M-moi non plus. Je veux dire, j'ai ma mère et mon père. Et... toi, peut-être ? » dit-il.

« Mais c'est pas grave, » ajouta Teddy tout en donnant un coup de coude dans le bras de Scorpius. « Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai une _énorme_ pas véritable famille. » Teddy jailli sur ses pieds et tira un album photo de son étagère avant de se rasseoir, et tout ça prit moins de trois secondes. Scorpius se pencha pour regarder les photographies. « Eux, ce sont les Weasleys. Est-ce que tu les connais ? »

« Sont-ils ta pas véritable famille ? »

« Yep ! Je vais te montrer tout le monde. Il doit y avoir au moins _cinquante_ d'entre eux. »

« C'est un gros nombre, » lança malicieusement Scorpius.

« Et maintenant que tu es ma famille, ils sont ta famille aussi, d'accord ? » dit Teddy avec beaucoup de sérieux. « Tu te feras beaucoup d'amis parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'enfants de ton âge. Je suis le plus âgé. Je serais ton grand frère. »

Scorpius rougit. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait avoir un grand frère. Il lança un regard en coin à Teddy.

Teddy le surprit à le regarder et sourit d'un air suffisant consciemment. « Tu es _bien_ trop silencieux, Scorpius, » remarqua-t-il. « Tu devrais parler plus souvent. »

De quoi pouvait-il parler ? Il ne savait rien encore. Il fixa la couverture coloré du Comics dans ses mains, se sentant heureux d'avoir décidé d'être venu. « Si tu parles, j'écouterais, » dit-il. « Je suis bon à ça. »

« Rooh, » rigola Teddy alors qu'il lançait un bras autour de Scorpius. « Tu es plutôt génial. Je comprends pourquoi Harry t'aime bien. » Il tourna la page de son album. « Regardons un peu plus de ça, d'accord ? »

« Mmh, » marmonna Scorpius tout en souriant.

« _Je_ pense que tu aimeras le plus Dominique. Elle n'est pas du tout comme toi. Elle _adore_ parler. Tu peux l'écouter autant que tu veux. » Il pointa du doigt une jolie fille blonde sur l'une des photos de Noël. « Je pense qu'elle a le même âge que toi. Peut-être un peu plus jeune. Si tu veux venir au Terrier demain, tu peux la voir. »

« Terrier ? »

« Parce que c'est le réveillon, tout le monde vient au Terrier, » expliqua Teddy. « C'est là où Molly et Arthur vivent. C'est constamment bondé là dedans, donc c'est vachement amusant. »

Scorpius n'appréciait pas trop le monde. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et feignit de le comprendre. Les photographies étaient pleine de monde aussi. C'était définitivement un genre différent de famille, quelque chose à quoi Scorpius n'était pas habitué. Mais ils étaient tout de même drôle à regarder. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de drôle qui se passait dans ces photos. Au fil des minutes, il finit par atterrir sur les genoux de Teddy. Il reposa sa tête conte la poitrine de son cousin alors qu'ils passaient toutes les photos, une par une. Il aimait la façon dont le plus âgé parlait, avec autant d'intonation et de sourires. Scorpius n'avait _jamais_ parlé avec quelqu'un du même âge que Teddy auparavant. En fait, les seules personnes avec qui il avait interagit étaient des enfants du même que lui et des adultes du même âge que son père. Passer du temps avec Teddy lui faisait se sentir si mature.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras plus grand ? » demanda Teddy alors qu'ils atteignaient la fin de l'album.

Scorpius se figea. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça. Qui est plus, il avait encore pas mal de temps avant d'être grand, pas vrai ?

« Si tu pouvais être _n'importe quoi_ , qu'est-ce que tu serais ? »

Scorpius mordit ses lèvres d'un geste absent. « N'importe quoi ? » fit-il en écho.

« N'importe quoi. »

Il leva les yeux vers Teddy pour s'assurer que le garçon était sérieux. « Alors... si je pouvais être _n'importe quoi_ , je... je serais Harry Potter, » dit-il.

Les yeux de Teddy s'arrondirent en grand, tout comme son sourire. « Quoi ? » exulta-t-il. « Moi aussi ! »

Là, ce furent les yeux de Scorpius qui s'agrandirent de même. « Vraiment ? »

« Cela serait extraordinaire d'être Harry ! » dit Teddy rapidement. « Tu t'imagines battre tous ces méchants et tous les étranges sorts qu'il a dû apprendre, et voler si vite sur un dragon ? »

Scorpius poussa un cri de surprise. « Il a fait tout ça ? » souffla-t-il.

« Tu ne sais pas ? » chuchota Teddy. Il inclina sa tête vers le bas, comme s'il complotait à propos de quelque chose d'inestimable. « Il n'avait que dix-sept ans lorsqu'il a fait tous ça. Il a gagné tous les matchs de Quidditch qu'il a joué. Il a gagné le Tournois des Trois Sorciers aussi. Il connaît _un tas_ de sortilèges; certains d'entre eux sont _vraiment mauvais_. Il est le plus cool parrain du monde, Scorpius. Tu n'en connais pas la moitié. »

« Wow... »

« Ouais, il est incroyable. »

Les deux garçon sursautèrent effroyablement lorsqu'un gros fracas retendit dans l'étage inférieur.

« A part lorsqu'il cuisine, » gémit Teddy. Il repoussa Teddy, se relevant péniblement sur ses pieds et courut vers la porte.

« Oh ! » couina Scorpius.

* * *

 **RARs Guest**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review, heureuse que tu aimes ! Voilà la suite ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou... !**

 **Je m'excuse hautement de ma très, très, trèès grande absence.**

 **Ces derniers mois ont été très compliqués pour moi. J'ai eu des décès dans mes proches, puis j'ai eu du mal dans mes études, j'envisage une réorientation, et tout s'est bousculé autour de moi, bref, je vous épargne les détails, mais je vis une période assez compliquée.**

 **Pour autant, je n'abandonne pas cette traduction, parce qu'elle me tient vraiment à cœur.**

 **Pour les curieux qui auraient envie de se mettre un petit chapitre sous les dents, j'annonce que j'ai publié le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction qui comportera 8 chapitres, et qui est elle aussi un Drarry. _Les Doubles Faces_ est son nom, pour ceux que ça intéresse, et elle est sur mon profil.**

 **C'est à peu près tout, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je fais un rapide résumé juste en dessous pour ceux qui auraient oublié où l'histoire en est depuis... urgh... le 30 novembre dernier.**

 **Mais un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent énormement à continuer à traduire, à écrire, à être là, finalement. N'hésitez donc pas, les reviews sont comme une rémunération pour moi, et pour tous les auteurs !**

* * *

 _ **Titre**_ **: Learn To Love**

 _ **Auteur**_ **: SoulMalady**

 ** _Rating:_ M**

 ** _Résumé_ : Harry est un instituteur à l'école primaire pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières, et c'est là qu'il rencontre le jeune Scorpius Malfoy, cinq ans. Sa fascination pour le jeune garçon grandit tandis que leurs liens se resserrent à travers l'enseignement et l'apprentissage. Il ne se passe pas longtemps avant que Draco soit aspiré dans une relation en évolution.**

 ** _Statut:_ Complète**

 ** _Chapitres:_** **27**

 ** _Traductrice:_ Mylush**

 ** _Bêta:_ Toujours pas de bêta ! (Je fais deux fois plus attention à mes fautes, don't worry and be happy.)**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ L'univers est à JKR et l'histoire est à SoulMalady, rien n'est donc à moi, si ce n'est cette traduction que j'espère être la plus fidèle possible à la vraie version.**

* * *

 **Résumé rapide:**

 **Harry est instituteur à l'école maternelle, il a Scorpius comme élève, et s'attache rapidement à lui. Il s'avère qu'il s'occupe régulièrement de Teddy Lupin, son filleul qui est première année à Poudlard, et il souhaite que Draco le rencontre, car il fait partie de sa famille.**

 **Scorpius vient donc rendre visite à son professeur, avec son père, et les deux enfants partent discuter dans la chambre, Draco reste en bas, et les deux enfants discutent lorsque un gros bruit se fait entendre en bas.**

* * *

Harry était sur le sol, abasourdi et couvert de sauce tomate. Quelque chose avait tourné à la catastrophe. Il y avait des spaghettis _partout_ – sur le sol, le comptoir, les murs et même le plafond. Des tâches rouges décoraient le carrelage aussi.

Draco s'arrêta brusquement dans l'entrée, prenant un moment pour superviser les damages. Puis il commença à rigoler cruellement aux dépends de Harry. Merlin, cela faisait du bien de rigoler ainsi. Il ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait cela.

Teddy ne se trouvait pas loin derrière. Il bouscula Draco sur le côté et dérapa aux côtés d'Harry. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je-je crois bien, » marmonna Harry. Il déplaça sa main contre le sol pour s'asseoir un peu plus convenablement, mais laissa échapper un cri perçant avant de pouvoir le faire. En amenant sa main devant lui, il réalisa que ce n'était pas que de la sauce tomate qui colorait le sol en rouge. « Merde. »

« Oh non, » grogna Teddy tandis qu'il attrapait le poignet d'Harry et regardait la coupure sur la paume de sa main. « Harry... Tu es si stupide. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » se plaignit Harry. Sa main le piquait comme jamais. Apparemment du sel et des épices étaient rentrés dans sa blessure.

Scorpius restait juste à l'extérieur de la cuisine, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Draco le remarqua. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien avant de s'aventurer dans le bazar. « Laisse moi voir », dit-il.

Teddy grinça des dents et garda une ferme prise sur Harry. « Il va bien », marmonna-t-il.

Draco arqua un sourcil en dérision. « Laisse moi voir, » dit-il de nouveau avec une lenteur délibérée tandis qu'il s'agenouillait et tendait la main.

« Non. »

« Je vais bien. Vraiment, » dit Harry faiblement tandis qu'il s'affairait à tirer sa main loin de Teddy. C'était juste trop embarassant.

Draco sortit sa baguette et murmura, « Ne fais pas peur à Scorpius. Lâche Potter. »

Teddy lança un regard en arrière vers son cousin. Son estomac se tordit de désarroi lorsqu'il remarqua le garçon en larmes. Il relâcha la main d'Harry à contrecœur, réalisant que ce n'était pas le moment d'être puéril. Avant même qu'Harry ait pu ramener sa main vers lui, Draco s'en était emparé. Teddy se dépêcha près de Scorpius tandis que son air renfrogné se transformait en un sourire compatissant. « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » le réprimanda-t-il gentiment. « Hmm ? » Il enlaça Scorpius. « Harry fait ça _tout_ le temps. Il transforme toujours la cuisine en ruines. En fait, je serais surpris s'il ne faisait pas exploser des choses au moins deux fois par semaine. »

Draco sourit d'un air narquois lorsqu'il entendit ces mots tendres. Il finit de raccommoder Harry une minute plus tard, regardant la coupure et la peau fusionner ensemble facilement ainsi ne restait même pas une légère cicatrice. « Est-ce que tu es à deux doigts de pleurer toi aussi ? » dit-il à Harry avec sarcasme. Son ton était léger, cependant.

Harry tira sèchement ses mains à lui, avec un froncement de sourcils. « Je ne pleure pas, » claqua-t-il.

« J'ai entendu une autre version chez Scorpius. »

Harry souffla d'un air indigné. Faîtes-lui confiance pour se ridiculiser devant Malfoy. « C'est-ça, rigole, » grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Oh, mais je le ferais, » lui promit Draco. Il balaya de sa baguette toute la cuisine pour nettoyer la plupart des dégâts. « Est-ce que tu arrives à faire _une seule chose_ bien ?»

« Comme si tu pouvais faire mieux. »

« Il se trouve que je sais où sont mes limites, raison pour laquelle je ne mets pas les pieds dans ma cuisine. »

Harry retînt ses mots mots tranchants. Il lança simplement un regard coléreux en direction de Draco avant de tourner son attention vers les deux garçons. « Je vais bien, » dit-il. Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Teddy pour regarder son professeur. Harry brandit sa main pour la montrer aux garçons. « Vous voyez ? Ça ne me fait même plus mal maintenant. »

Scorpius s'avança vers lui avec hésitation et laissa courir ses doigts le long de la paume de Harry, juste pour s'en assurer.

« Merci de te préoccuper de moi, » sourit Harry. « C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Scorpius. »

Le désordre fut nettoyé en dix minutes et Harry était complètement épuisé. Il s'excusa ainsi il pouvait aller enlever la tomate de ses cheveux. Draco, Teddy et Scorpius restèrent seuls. Ils finirent par se déplacer vers le salon où Scorpius grimpa sur les genoux de Draco et Teddy s'assit à côté d'eux. Il était manifestement _très_ en colère contre Draco au vu du fait qu'il faisait la moue en direction de ses chaussures et gardait la tête baissée. « Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me voir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu le voulais. »

Teddy balança ses jambes d'avant en arrière, cognant le canapé avec le derrière de son mollet dans un rythme constant.

« Tout le monde a l'école dit des choses horribles sur toi, » dit-il.

« Je veux bien te croire, » grommela Draco.

« Est-ce qu'elles sont vraies ? »

« C'est probable. »

Teddy fixa ses pieds en mouvement pendant un long moment. Puis il se pencha sur le côté et cogna sa tête contre le bras de Draco, surprenant l'homme. « Ça me met toujours en colère lorsqu'ils disent des choses comme ça à propos de toi, » confessa-t-il. « Et je ne pense pas du tout que tu sois comme ça. Je veux dire... Scorpius est vraiment un gentil garçon et tu as soigné Harry et... Je ne pense pas que les choses qu'ils disent soient vraies, d'accord ? »

Draco avait été pris d'une absence au moment où Teddy s'était allongé contre lui. Il n'avait aucune de de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire. Était-ce l'un de ces moments sentimentaux pour lesquels il était totalement nul ?

Scorpius vînt à son secours, comme toujours.

Il tapota les cheveux de Scorpius et dit, « Je pense que tu es un gentil garçon aussi. »

Teddy fit un large sourire à Scorpius. « J'essaie, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner de Draco. « Hé ! Est-ce que vous voulez voir quelque chose de cool ? »

« Ouais, » dit Scorpius avec enthousiasme.

Teddy grimaça pour se concentrer. Devant leurs yeux, ses traits se transformèrent ainsi sa peau devint plus sombre, son nez s'allongea, ses lèvres devinrent plus fines et ses cheveux passèrent du marron à un noir désordonné. Les Malfoy regardèrent bêtement la cicatrice brillante qui s'était gravée d'elle-même sur le front de Teddy. Le garçon ouvrit ses yeux pour révéler deux brillantes pupilles vertes. « Cool, pas vrai ? »

« Qu-quoi ? » bégaya Draco.

Teddy descendit du sofa et se plaça devant eux, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Je suis Harry Potter » annonça-t-il tout en poussant ses lunettes imaginaires sur son nez. « J'aime faire exploser ma cuisine parce que nettoyer est tellement amusant ! »

« Hey ! »

Les trois jetèrent un coup d'œil en arrière dans l'embrasure de la porte où le vrai Harry Potter se tenait, semblant aussi sinistre que l'imitation de Teddy, complétée par une aigre expression et ses mains sur les hanches.

Teddy rigola malicieusement et se retransforma rapidement en lui-même.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? » haleta Scorpius.

« Je suis un métamorphomage, expliqua Teedy. « Je peux me changer en n'importe qui ».

« Cela l'a déjà aussi impliqué dans beaucoup de problème, » dit Harry dans sa barbe tandis qu'il marchait dans la pièce ne sentant plus autant cette odeur de tomate. « Alors... Vous voulez sortir pour manger, plutôt ? »

Après un long moment de persuasion, un Draco renfrogné suivait son fils, son cousin et Potter au milieu d'une rue pavée, animée et étroite. Les échoppes magiques explosaient de clients, qui, sans aucun doute, étaient à la recherche de cadeaux de dernière minute. Il fourra ses mains froides dans ses poches et regarda ses pieds tandis qu'il marchait sur le trottoir glissant. Il ne voulait pas trop rencontrer le regard des autres car, au cas où quelqu'un par hasard le reconnaissait, cela conduirait à un échange bien trop gênant. Cela n'en valait juste pas la peine.

Il essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il était sorti pour aller manger un bout. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il n'avait certainement _pas_ emmené Scorpius avec lui. Il leva le regard vers le petit garçon qui tenait la main de Harry fortement, et fixait, bouche ouverte, toute chose, poliment. Draco savait que lorsque Scorpius grandirait, il commencerait à en vouloir à Draco de ne pas l'avoir autorisé à connaître le monde réel. Mais, pour le moment, il allait protéger le garçon autant que possible. Se cramponner à la main d'Harry Potter était la plus grand protection que n'importe quel garçon pouvait avoir. Ça n'empêchait pas Draco de se faire du souçi constamment.

Harry les mena à son restaurant favori et obtint une place instantanément, étant la célébrité qu'il était. Ils finirent dans un box près de la fenêtre. Teddy et Scorpius s'assirent près de la vitre tandis que Harry et Draco se mettaient du côté de l'allée. Les garçons regardèrent dehors, fascinés, laissant leur respiration mettre de la buée sur le verre, puis utilisant leur manche pour l'essuyer lorsqu'ils ne parvenaient plus à voir. Harry et Draco gardèrent studieusement leur regard sur les menus. Ils étaient courtois dans l'interêt de leurs enfants, rien de plus.

Scorpius laissa son père commander pour lui sans pinailler. Il était sûr qu'il allait aimer _n'importe quoi_ qui provenait du restaurant parce que tout sentait si bon. Il était trop occupé à jouer les touristes. Il y avait tant de personnes différentes au dehors. Tout le monde semblait également très sérieux, se hâtant ici et là avec des sacs sous leurs bras et tenus fortement par leurs poings.

« Dessinons quelque chose, » souffla Teddy à son cousin. Il respira contre la vitre avec l'intention de le couvrir de buée. Scorpius se dépêcha de faire de même. « Le bon point est que tu ne peux pas te tromper, » sourit Teddy tandis qu'il utilisait son doigt pour dessiner un bonhomme en bâtonnets. « Si tu te trompes, tu as juste à l'effacer et à recommencer, d'accord ? »

« Mhm, » acquiesça Scorpius.

Harry lissa le papier de la serviette posée sur la table, essayant de briser le silence inconfortable entre lui et Draco. « Donc... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Il n'était pas sûr que Draco ait une quelconque envie d'engager une conversation.

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air décontracté alors qu'il gardait ses yeux fixés sur son fils. « Je travaille dans un cabinet d'avocats privé, » répondit-il tout en attrapant et bougeant le verre d'eau de Scorpius loin du coude du garçon. « Fais attention, » murmura-t-il. Scorpius jeta un regard en arrière vers son père, comme pour dire 'je _fais_ attention. Arrête de m'embêter'.

Lorsque Draco reporta son attention vers Potter, il réalisa que l'homme attendait patiemment qu'il continue de parler. « Oh, » marmonna-t-il, confus. Il n'arrivait pas souvent que quiconque souhaite l'entende parler de travail. « Hum, on s'occupe de petits accords. Le plus souvent des disputes conjugales et des problèmes d'héritages ». Il diminua sa voix. « Rien d'intéressant. »

« Ne trouves-tu pas ça intéressant ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Pas vraiment. C'est surtout beaucoup de paperasse et de formalités.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire plutôt ? »

Draco cligna des yeux en direction de Harry. « Je... Je ne suis pas sûr, » dit-il après une courte pause. « Il n'y a pas vraiment d'opportunités pour quelqu'un comme moi. »

Harry acquiesça, compréhensif. Il était simplement étonné parce qu'il n'imaginait pas vraiment Malfoy travailler pour _quiconque_. « J'ai toujours pensé que tu serais quelqu'un qui posséderait un de ces grands empires, tu sais ? » confessa-t-il. « C'est étrange de t'imaginer en tant que travailleur. »

« Est-ce que tu essayes délibérément de me provoquer, Potter ? »

« Pas délibérément, non. »

« Je vois. »

Scorpius sembla sentir l'inconfort de Draco par le ton désinvolte de sa voix. Il finit rapidement son dessin sur la vitre et se décala pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Draco bougea son bras et l'enroula autour des épaules de Scorpius dans un geste distrait.

« Hey ! » interrompit Teddy avec un large sourire. « Raconte-nous à propos de tes matchs de Quidditch. »

« Mon père est un Attrapeur, » dit Scorpius de manière importante.

« Harry l'est aussi, » ajouta Teddy, ne voulant pas être mis à l'écart. « Il n'a jamais perdu. »

« Eh bien, c'est un peu exagéré, » dit Harry à Scorpius avec un modeste mouvement de tête.

Scorpius regarda Draco et demanda, « As-tu déjà perdu ? »

Draco était un peu embarrassé par sa demande, manifestement. Il ne voulait pas dire toute la vérité à son fils. « Eh bien, j'ai perdu quelques parties, »dévoila-t-il. « J'en ai gagné une part équitable aussi. »

« Ouais, » sourit Scorpius. « Je le savais. »

« Je vais essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, » annonça Teddy à la tablée. « Je veux être un Poursuiveur ou un Attrapeur. »

« Je serais un Attrapeur comme mon père, » dit Scorpius à son cousin. « Est-ce qu'on peut jouer ensemble ? »

« Ouais ! Allons jouer avec les Weasleys pendant l'été, ok ? » s'exclama Teddy.

« Ok. Merci. »

Draco ne commenta pas la conversation, mais il resserra sa prise sur son garçon. Il espérait vraiment que Scorpius ne retiendrait pas cette invitation dans sa tête pendant longtemps. Il savait que les Weasleys seraient peu inclinésaccueillir un Malfoy dans leur maison. Ils avaient été quelque peu bruyants sur leur position envers sa famille pendant toutes ces années lorsqu'ils avaient été impliqués dans des procès après que la guerre ait pris fin. Draco n'avait pas été surpris par leur colère. Il doutait que leurs sentiments aient autant changé même après presque une décennie.

« Il peut y aller avec moi. »

Draco leva les yeux vers Harry. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusque là qu'il faisait un léger froncement de sourcils. Il les lissa rapidement. « Pardon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Cet été pour cette partie de Quidditch. Il peut venir avec moi au Terrier, » expliqua Harry. « Tous les enfants jouent et il ne sera pas le plus jeune non plus. »

Draco regarda le visage de Harry pour essayer de discerner ce que l'homme était en fait en train de dire. Harry hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

Avant que Draco ait pu l'interpréter, Scorpius lança malicieusement, « Est-ce que mon père peut venir aussi ? Il peut jouer avec nous, pas vrai, Mr Potter ? Il est vraiment bon. »

Harry sauva la face en disant, « Eh bien voyons s'il est libre ce week-end là, d'accord ? C'est dans longtemps, de toute façon. On est encore en hiver. »

Scorpius sembla satisfait de cette vague réponse. Draco étouffa un soupir. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il devait expliquer à son fils. Scorpius n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle _pourquoi_ personne n'aimait son père. C'était la raison de son irritabilité lorsqu'il voyait Draco être en tord. Peut-être, s'il savait, il serait plus compréhensif. Mais là encore, s'il savait, il verrait Draco d'un œil différent.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui pouvaient reconnaître les Malfoy, dorénavant. Il s'était passé tellement de temps depuis la guerre, après tout. Le manque de confiance profondément ancré en Draco était la cause de leur dissimulation aux autres, et de leur intimité. Néanmoins, son manque de confiance découlait de quelques incidents qui s'étaient déroulés pendant les trois premières années après que la guerre eut pris fin.

Ses parents avaient été condamnés à Azkaban. Même si la prison n'était qu'une fraction du trou à rat qu'elle avait été, c'était toujours une condamnation pour laquelle n'importe quelle famille aurait honte d'être liée, Draco y compris. La plupart de ses biens avait été enlevés par le Ministère, excepté le Manoir et quelques économies. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir eu à déambuler dans les rues, au moins. Il n'avait pas pu trouver un boulot pendant des années parce que personne ne désirait rester dans une pièce avec lui plus de dix minutes. Il était ridiculisé dans les rues, à travers le silence et les mains discrètes. Le mur qui faisait cloison entre sa maison et la rue était souvent vandalisée avec des messages écrits en rouge. Les préjugés portaient loin.

Mais tout cela s'était effacé tandis que les mémoires de la guerre s'érodaient dans les esprits des gens. Draco avait réussi à obtenir son boulot actuel un peu plus de cinq ans auparavant, juste avant la naissance de Scorpius. Peut-être que ses tentatives désespérées d'aider le nouveau-né l'avaient mené à mettre de côté sa réserve et il avait fortement essayé de maintenir des revenus stables. Les lettres haineuses et les graffitis avaient stoppé des années auparavant, probablement causé par le manque de représailles de la part de Draco. Son nom finit par ne plus être tabou et, même s'il provoquait une sorte de frisson à certaines personnes, il n'invoquait plus cette haine et colère, juste de l'indifférence.

Les Weasley furent l'exception. Ils avaient soufferts horriblement de la guerre et les Malfoy, à leurs yeux, étaient les traîtres. Hermione avait été torturée dans le Manoir Malfoy. Dobby était mort des mains de Bellatrix. Draco avait presque tué le Trio d'Or avec le feu dans la Salle sur Demande. Lucius avait perdu cette baguette qui avait tué tant d'enfants. Les blessures étaient toujours fraîches dans l'esprit des Weasley.

Draco détesterait se retrouver à moins de trois mètres d'eux. Il détesterait que son _fils_ se retrouve à moins de trois mètres d'eux également.

Il passa le reste du déjeuner à s'inquiéter de ci et ça. Il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait mangé ou des sujets de conversation qui se passaient autour de lui. Plus de temps il passait avec Potter et son filleul, et plus il devenait anxieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il était préoccupé par son fils, mais il était aussi préoccupé par lui-même. Il n'était pas habitué à de tels rendez-vous décontractés.

Que voulait, exactement, Potter, avec lui ?

« Je veux juste que Teddy rencontre sa famille, » dit Harry lorsqu'il posa la question. « N'est-ce pas une bonne raison ? »

Ils étaient de retour au 12 Square Grimmauld. Scorpius avait doucement insisté pour sauter l'heure de la sieste et Draco avait abandonné après avoir vu le visage suppliant de son fils. Ainsi, les garçons étaient à l'étage dans la chambre de Teddy, de nouveau, laissant les adultes converser au rez-de-chaussée.

« Nous ne sommes pas de la même famille, » essaye d'arguer Draco. « On ne s'est jamais vu. Le seul fait que nous soyons reliés par le sang ne fait pas de nous une famille. »

La bouche de Harry tressaillit et il s'assit dans sa chaise tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient. « Vraiment ? » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Je pensais seulement... Eh bien, tu semblais... juste comme la personne qui pouvait penser le contraire. »

Draco se sentit froissé. « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire, Potter ? » claqua-t-il.

« Je dis que je pensais que le sang était tout ce qui importait pour toi, » répliqua Harry franchement.

Il y avait un silence total après cela pendant quelques minutes. Harry réalisa qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'apprendre à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche la prochaine fois qu'il voulait argumenter avec Malfoy. Cela finissait toujours par aboutir à ces inconfortables moments.

« T'as bien vidé ton sac, c'est bon ? » demanda Draco alors qu'il envoya une pichenette sur une invisible peluche de poussière sur son pantalon.

« Oui, » marmonna Harry. « Désolé. » Il détestait que Draco soit toujours celui qui agissait avec maturité dans toutes leurs conversations. Ce n'était pas censé arriver.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Alors, oui, encore une fois, j'ai été absente super longtemps... Pour tout vous dire, et rapidement, je n'ai pas eu mon année, donc je rempile... et blablabla ma vie a été un peu compliquée les 6 derniers mois ^^**

 **Donc je m'excuse vraiment de tout coeur de cette super longue absence !**

 **Mais voici le chapitre 6, corrigé par ma bêta Nithril, qui s'arrête là ^^ Un grand merci à elle !**

 **Merci vraiment à vous tous, vous m'avez encouragée, soutenue, et tous vos petits messages m'ont vraiment aidé ! Alors merci, merci, merci, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur, et ça me permet de continuer à traduire cette superbe fiction de SoulMalady !**

 **Voilà, merci vraiment à vous, et à toutes vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et en follows, et merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent sans se faire connaître ! Parce que oui, il y en a beaucoup dans ce cas-là ahaha ^^**

 **Mais merci particulièrement à ceux qui laissent des reviews, et qui restent là, malgré mes absences honteuses. C'est ce qui me motive à continuer, sans vous je ne serais plus là! Alors merci :)**

* * *

 _ **Titre**_ **: Learn To Love**

 _ **Auteur**_ **: SoulMalady**

 ** _Rating:_ M**

 ** _Résumé_ : Harry est un instituteur à l'école primaire pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières, et c'est là qu'il rencontre le jeune Scorpius Malfoy, cinq ans. Sa fascination pour le jeune garçon grandit tandis que leurs liens se resserrent à travers l'enseignement et l'apprentissage. Il ne se passe pas longtemps avant que Draco soit aspiré dans une relation en évolution.**

 ** _Statut:_ Complète**

 ** _Chapitres:_** **27**

 ** _Traductrice:_ Mylush**

 _ **Bêta:**_ **J'avais une super Bêta, Nithril, qui a corrigé mes chapitres précédents, et celui-ci, et je l'en remercie énormément** **! Mais elle ne peut plus être ma Bêta, pour des raisons personnelles et du coup je suis de nouveau à la recherche d'âmes généreuses qui aiment bêtatiser ^^**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers est à JKR et l'histoire est à SoulMalady, rien n'est donc à moi, si ce n'est cette traduction que j'espère être la plus fidèle possible à la vraie version.**

* * *

 **Résumé rapide:**

 **Harry est instituteur à l'école maternelle, il a Scorpius comme élève, et s'attache rapidement à lui. Il s'avère qu'il s'occupe régulièrement de Teddy Lupin, son filleul qui est première année à Poudlard, et il souhaite que Draco le rencontre, car il fait partie de sa famille.**

 **Scorpius passe un bon moment avec Teddy, tandis que Harry parle avec Draco, les deux s'embrouillent un peu, et Harry invite Scorpius à passer un moment chez les Weasley dans les temps à venir...**

* * *

« Alors j'ai entendu dire que tu aurais rejoint le gang de Potter ? »

Draco fit une grimace à son ami. « D'où est-ce que tu tires tous ces potins ? » marmonna-t-il derrière sa tasse de thé. Théo et lui étaient assis à une table privée dans un petit café près du bureau, chose qu'ils faisaient toujours au moins une fois tous les quelques mois, pour s'échanger les dernières nouvelles. Il était l'une des seules personnes de Poudlard que Draco pouvait supporter. Theo avait beaucoup aidé Draco lorsqu'il avait fallu faire sa réhabilitation dans le monde adulte après toutes les périodes au tribunal. Il se justifiait toujours en disant que les Serpentards avaient besoin de se serrer les coudes, ou d'autres phrases absurdes. Mais Draco savait que Theo avait un faible pour lui, d'où le traitement spécial.

« Peu importe cela. Dis-moi, » exhorta Theo avec un sourire effronté.

« Il est le professeur de Scorp. C'est _tout_ , » lui dit Draco. « Il s'occupe aussi de mon cousin, alors il nous a invité chez lui, une fois. »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas vous entretuer ? T'es devenu un peu plus civilisé, alors ? »

« Tu pourrais dire ça. » Draco roula des yeux. « Il ne vaut pas le combat. Je déteste ses points de vues moralisateurs. Tu ne pourrais pas croire les choses que j'ai dû mettre au point avec lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il a critiqué ma façon d'élever Scorpius, parce qu'il était silencieux en classe. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » Draco renifla. « J'aimerai juste qu'il ne s'occupe plus de moi. C'est comme s'il essayait d'entrer dans ma tête. »

« Il sait comment t'agacer, Draco, » rigola Theo. « C'est tout. Il connaît les boutons qu'il faut enclencher. Donc, en réalité, tu es partiellement à blâmer pour son comportement. Tu dois sûrement l'inciter à faire cela. Tu l'as toujours fait. Vous deux n'avez jamais pu laisser l'autre tranquille. »

« Eh bien, je l' _ai_ laissé tranquille pendant ces dix dernières années, pas vrai ? » argua Draco.

« Ouais. Tu n'avais pas le choix, » marmonna Theo pour lui-même. « Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire à propos de ton cousin ? »

« Le fils de la fille de ma tante vit avec lui, » dit Draco avec un geste distant de la main. « Peu importe. Il n'a pas de parents. J'imagine que Potter a dû avoir pitié de sa situation. »

« Oh, grandis un peu bordel, Malfoy, » dit Theo avec fatigue. « Au moins _essaie_ de parler comme un adulte. »

« C'est ce que je fais ! »

« Tu cherches à embêter Harry Potter ! Est-ce que ça ne t'a pas déjà mis dans assez de problèmes ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse alors ? Rejoindre son foutu club de l'auto apitoiement ? Ce gars est une blague ! »

« Il _enseigne_ à ton fils. »

Draco grinça des dents et ne répondit pas. Théo soupira de défaite. Il savait que tout semblait aller trop bien. Draco était obstiné et personne n'arriverait à le faire changer d'avis. Ils finirent leur tasse respective dans le silence, qui était juste assez long pour permettre à Draco d'arrêter de bouder. « Comment va le travail ? » demanda-t-il à contrecœur, alors qu'il servait une nouvelle tasse à Théo.

« Ça va, ça va, » dit Théo. « Je vais peut-être recevoir une promotion, à la fin du trimestre. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Mhm. »

« Wow. Félicitations, » commenta Draco. « Ce n'est pas trop tôt, pas vrai ? »

« Oh, ouais, » se moqua Théo. « Je crois que 5 années suffisent amplement » Puis il fit exprès de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Donc… Quand est-ce que tu es censé aller chercher Scorpius ? »

Draco cligna des yeux dans sa direction une fois avant de les écarquiller. « Tu ne viens pas avec moi, » objecta-t-il. « Y'a aucun moyen pour que tu viennes. »

« Allez, Draco ! » supplia Théo. « Je veux _vraiment_ voir Potter avec du vomi sur les chaussures, et du chewing-gum dans les cheveux. »

Draco le frappa du pied en dessous de la table. « Si tu présentes ça comme ça, je n'aurais aucun autre choix que de te laisser venir, » grommela-t-il.

En conséquence de quoi, une heure plus tard, les deux compagnons attendaient au portail et regardaient les portes d'entrée. Cela prit quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne remarquent le petit garçon parmi tous les autres élèves. Scorpius fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit que son père n'était pas seul. Il adorait Théo. Théo amenait toujours plein de cadeaux pour lui lorsqu'il revenait de voyages autour du monde. Il savait aussi que Théo était le _meilleur_ ami de Draco. Théo les faisait _toujours_ rire. Il courut jusqu'en bas des escaliers, son sac-à-dos penchant dangereusement d'un côté et de l'autre. Il ne pouvait attendre de voir ce que Théo lui avait ramené cette fois-ci.

Il stoppa juste devant l'homme. « Coucou, oncle Théo ! » le salua-t-il.

« Salut, morveux, » Théo répliqua alors qu'il s'agenouillait au sol.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard noir. « Ne m'appelle pas 'morveux', » gronda-t-il.

« Eh bien, arrête de m'appeler 'oncle', alors. »

« Tellement débile », souffla Scorpius alors qu'il jetait ses bras autour de Théo pour le serrer avec force. Theo le souleva tout en rigolant. Il était toujours heureux que Scorpius ne soit pas un de ces gamins qui gémissait et reniflait tout le temps autour de leurs parents. Ce petit garçon était quelqu'un de _très_ mature, avec qui Theo n'avait aucun problème à passer la journée avec.

« Là, » dit Draco alors qu'il retirait le sac-à-dos du dos de Scorpius. « Pas besoin d'être si heureux. Il n'est pas tellement passionnant. »

« Il l'est, » rétorqua Scorpius, venant à la rescousse de Theo immédiatement. « Il est passionnant. » Il aimait Theo parce que Draco aimait Theo. La raison était suffisante. Il n'avait aussi pas vu Theo depuis longtemps.

« Hey, » se moqua Theo en chuchotant. « J'ai appris que ton professeur était Harry Potter. »

« Ouais ! » acquiesça violemment Scorpius. Puis il tourna sa tête en arrière et pointa du doigt Harry qui se tenait près des portes, régulant le trafic. « Il est là. C'est mon professeur. »

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, » fredonna Theo alors qu'il donna un petit coup de coude suggestif à Draco. « Plus si glamour maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Et avant que quiconque ait le temps de le stopper, il leva sa main et fit un geste de la main en direction d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » siffla Draco alors qu'il rabattait la main de Theo vers le bas. « Es-tu fou ? »

« Je veux juste le rencontrer, » dit Theo en fronçant les sourcils. « Quel est le problème ? »

Pendant ce temps, Harry se trouvait coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume. Theo Nott venait juste de le héler. S'il y allait, il devrait se sociabiliser avec lui _et_ Draco. S'il n'y allait pas, il ressemblerait à un total crétin. Après avoir soupesé ses options pendant un moment puis ayant vu Scorpius le saluer également, il se traîna loin des portes et marcha d'un pas lourd vers eux.

Theo se pencha vers Draco en rigolant d'un air moqueur et chuchota, « Il ressemble à un gars qui est sur le point de recevoir son dernier repas. »

Draco le repoussa, irrité.

« Salut, » marmonna Harry alors qu'il parcourait d'un regard suspicieux les deux hommes.

« Ça fait un bail, Potter, » dit Theo avec un acquiescement gracieux. « Comment ça va ? »

« Bien. Toi ? »

« Ça va, ça va. » Theo déplaça Scorpius sur son autre bras. « Donc je vois que tu essuies la morve des gamins maintenant. »

Harry se hérissa tandis que Scorpius tira les cheveux de Theo. « Ce n'est pas gentil, » marmonna le garçon. « Soit gentil, Theo. »

« Non, c'est juste que je m'attendais à ce que tu deviennes Auror ou quelque chose du même calibre, » répondit Theo tout en heurtant sa tête contre Scorpius pour qu'il le lâche.

« Eh bien, je suis désolé de te décevoir, » rabroua Harry. « Il se trouve que j'aime ce boulot. »

« Bien, » acquiesça Theo. « Et comment se débrouille ce morveux ? »

« Hey, » grommela doucement Scorpius.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco pendant un moment avant de dire, « Il assure. C'est un plaisir de l'avoir ici. » Il sourit lorsque Scorpius le regarda timidement. « C'est vrai, » assura-t-il au garçon.

« Eh bien, c'est un enquiquineur à la maison, » déclara Theo.

« Père ! » gémit Scorpius.

« On devrait y aller, » intervint rapidement Draco. Il tira sur le manteau de Theo pour le faire taire.

« Ouais, ok, » consentit Theo sans se plaindre. « C'était sympa de te revoir Potter. »

« Au revoir Mr. Potter, » dit Scorpius. « A demain. »

« A demain, Scorpius » fit écho Harry. Juste quand Draco se tourna pour suivre Theo en dehors des portes, il fut retenu doucement. « Est-ce que je pourrais te parler une seconde ? » demanda le professeur.

« Uh, bien sûr, » balbutia Draco. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry se pencha d'un pied à l'autre inconfortablement alors qu'il glissait ses mains froides dans ses poches. « Vendredi prochain c'est le spectacle de l'école. Scorpius t'en a parlé, par vrai ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, il l'a fait. »

« Je me demandais si… sa mère serait aussi là. »

Draco cligna des yeux rapidement. « Quoi ? »

« Les enfants sont en train de faire une exposition pour les parents, » se pressa Harry. « Je me demandais si Scorpius pouvait s'attendre à voir sa mère à la- »

« O-oui, » interrompit Draco. « Bien sûr. Attends…Es-tu sérieusement en train de me demander ça ? »

« Je suis désolé, » s'excusa Harry. « C'est juste que, si elle ne peut pas venir, c'est plus facile pour Scorpius si tu- »

« Elle sera là, » claqua Draco. « Apprends à avoir du tact, par Merlin. » Il partit furieusement, sans se préoccuper d'entendre la réponse bégayante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Theo avec conspiration alors qu'il se pressait de rattraper les grandes enjambées de Draco. « Quelque chose d'horrible ? »

« Mr Potter n'est jamais horrible, » corrigea Scorpius. « Il est toujours très gentil avec tout le monde. Il est toujours souriant. »

« Il ne souriait pas juste là, pas vrai ? » nota Theo. Scorpius lui lança un regard noir.

Draco ne parla pas jusqu'à qu'ils transplanent des rues pour atterrir sur le sol du Manoir Malfoy. « Il m'a demandé si Stori allait venir à ce truc à l'école vendredi. Juste comme ça ! » explosa-t-il. « Il agissait comme si elle était une sorte de- » Il se tut avec un grognement frustré alors qu'il grimpait d'un pas lourd les escaliers et ouvrait radicalement la porte.

Un très amusé Theo le suivit à l'intérieur. « Comme s'il était une sorte de quoi ? » le pressa-t-il. Scorpius était surpris, donc il ne disait aucun mot.

« Le fait est qu'il pense que Scorpius est une sorte de gamin blessé par un foyer brisé, » claqua Draco.

« Ben… Il l'est, en quelque sorte, non ? » dit Theo dans un haussement d'épaule.

« Mon foyer n'est pas brisé, » intervint Scorpius. « Il est bien. Je le dirais à Mr Potter demain. »

« Non ! » s'exclama Draco, se tournant pour rencontrer les yeux de Scorpius. « Ne lui dis _pas toutes les petites choses_ que tu entends dans cette maison, compris ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Scorpius sincèrement. « Ce n'est pas grave Père. Il aime savoir si les choses sont brisées. Hier, Annie a cassé le- »

« Ahhh ! » Draco tira sur ses cheveux alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour continuer à marcher lourdement jusqu'au salon dans lequel il finit par se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Theo était maintenant en train de rire tandis qu'il entrait d'un pas nonchalant. Scorpius semblait _vraiment_ confus. Draco retenait ses mots aigris juste parce que son fils était présent. « Tu sais, _c'est_ précisément ça que je déteste à propos de Potter. Il veut juste rendre absolument tout si _parfait_ , » dit-il dans un coup de gueule. « Et alors si on est séparé ? » Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'un mariage ne marchait pas ! Potter agit comme si c'était un sujet tabou. Comme si Scorpius nécessitait un traitement spécial parce que sa mère ne vit pas avec lui ! J'en ai ras le bol de ses pensées élitistes, Theo ! Tout ce qu'il fait c'est me contrarier. » Il prit un moment pour respirer.

Theo s'assit à côté de lui, et tint Scorpius près de lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ? » demanda-t-il avec prudence.

« On s'en fiche de _ce_ qu'il a dit ! Ce qui compte c'est _comment_ il l'a dit ! »

Scorpius leva la main.

« Quoi ? » grogna Draco.

« Mr Potter ne me traite pas comme si j'étais spécial. » Il secoua la tête pour souligner son fait. « Il est gentil avec _tout le monde_. Vraiment, Theo. Et peut-être qu'il ne savait pas _comment_ le dire parce qu'il n' _a_ pas de mère. Pas vrai ? »

Cela fit taire Draco sur le coup. Theo rugissait de rire, cependant. « Oh par _Merlin_ , Scorp ! _Que_ viens-tu juste de _dire_ ? » s'esclaffa-t-il ?

Maintenant Scorpius semblait moins assuré. « Je… hum… Mes amis à l'école ont dit que… Mr Potter n'avait plus de mère et de père, » hésita-t-il.

« Mon cher garçon s'est développé en un parfait Malfoy, » dit Theo dans un cri de joie. Il souleva le menton de Scorpius et dit. « Savais-tu que ton père me disait aussi ces mots quand on était de jeunes garçons ? Enfin, pas dans _tes_ mots politiquement corrects, bien sûr. Mais tu as compris l'idée générale. Tu vas aller loin, petite andouille. »

« Attends… _A-t-il_ une mère et un père ? » Tous ces rires et ces airs renfrognés rendaient Scorpius confus. Il n'était pas sûr que ses sources soient correctes après tout. Peut-être que Mr Potter _avait_ une mère et un père.

Draco s'affala dans le canapé et cacha sa figure dans ses mains. « Je suis _tellement_ un mauvais père, » se lamenta-t-il.

« Il n'a rien dit d'incriminant…pour l'instant, » se moqua Theo. Il fit un câlin rassurant à Scorpius. « Tu as raison Scorp. Mr Potter n'a plus de mère et de père. Mais il en a eu, quand il était un petit bébé. »

« Mais ils sont morts, pas vrai ? » finit Scorpius.

« Oh, j'ai besoin d'un verre, » gémit Draco, alors qu'il crapahutait hors du sofa et se précipitait en dehors de la pièce avant d'entendre quelque chose d'autre de son innocent de fils.

« Theo, dis-le-moi, » soupira Scorpius. « Mon père agit débilement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » sourit largement Theo. « A propos de Mr Potter ? »

« Mmh. Je veux savoir pourquoi Papa ne l'aime pas. »

« Eh bien, il a beaucoup de raisons. Par où commencer ? » Theo tapa son menton théâtralement. « Ils étaient tous les deux _très_ méchants l'un envers l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble. Et ils étaient tous les deux dans des maisons opposées, donc ils se battaient à propos _de tout et n'importe quoi._

« Mais maintenant ils sont des adultes, » résonna Scorpius. « Et ils doivent être gentils. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Quand tu grandis, tu ne peux plus être méchant. »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça sincèrement Theo. « Mais le truc entre Harry et ton papa c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais l'air d'avoir grandi lorsqu'ils se voient. Ils agissent plutôt comme de petits garçons. Ça explique pourquoi, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, » réalisa Scorpius. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussi. « C'est ça Théo ! Ils avaient l'habitude de se battre quand ils étaient de petits garçons ! Mon père doit grandir maintenant. »

« Il faut aussi qu'Harry grandisse. »

« Je lui dirais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui diras ? » demanda Theo. Il ne pouvait à peine cacher son air suffisant.

« Je lui dirais de grandir un peu, » récita Scorpius.

« Non ! » objecta Draco fortement alors qu'il se dépêchait dans la pièce avec un verre de son si désiré liquide alcoolisé. « Non, non, non ! Non, tu ne le feras pas ! »

« Hey, où est le mien ? » se plaignit Theo tout en maintenant sa main en hauteur.

« Arrête d'apprendre ces choses à mon fils ! » insista Draco. « Je vais être dans de sales draps à cause de toi ! »

« Papa, tu as besoin de grandir, » le conseilla Scorpius. « Tu es _mon_ père maintenant. Plus de disputes avec Mr Potter. Il n'a pas de mère et de père, donc il ne sait pas quoi dire. C'est tout. Il sait comment _me_ parler. Si tu es gentil avec lui, il saura comment _te_ parler aussi. »

« Je vous aime les gars, » ricana Theo.

* * *

« … et c'est pour ça que tu dois grandir, Mr Potter. »

Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, confus. Un garçon de cinq ans venait juste de lui faire la morale. « Je… vois… » bafouilla-t-il.

« Ne t'en veux pas, » dit Scorpius. Il caressa même la joue d'Harry. « Mon père s'en voulait hier. Je ne veux pas que t'en veuilles aussi. Ma maison n'est pas brisée. Elle est _très_ non-brisée.

« Brisée ? » gémit Harry. « Scorpius… Où as-tu entendu ça ? »

« Mon père a dit que tu l'avais dit. »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je pense oui… »

Harry soupira et il tapota le sol devant lui dans un geste invitant Scorpius à s'asseoir à son tour. Le garçon s'exécuta. « Je sais que ta maison n'est pas brisée, » commença par dire Harry. « Je suis déjà venu tu te souviens ? »

« Mhm. »

« Des fois… une maison brisée signifie que… une maman et un papa ne vivent plus dans la même maison, » essaya d'expliquer Harry. « Comme ta maman et ton papa. »

Scorpius n'aimait pas du tout cette explication. « Je ne suis pas brisé, » argua-t-il. « Je vais bien, Mr Potter. »

« Je sais, » se dépêcha de dire Harry. « Je sais. C'est juste une expression. Tu sais ce que sont des expressions ? C'est comme… si je dis qu'il pleut des cordes, il ne pleut pas _réellement_ des cordes, pas vrai ? C'est juste qu'il pleut beaucoup. Donc, quand quelqu'un vient d'un foyer brisé, ça ne veut pas _réellement_ dire qu'ils sont brisés. » Il était vraiment en train de foirer son explication. « Oh purée, » grommela-t-il dans sa barbe. « Hum… C'est comme- »

« Viens- _tu_ d'un foyer brisé, Mr Potter ? »

Harry fit une pause. « Je… hum… »

« Parce que tu… tes parents ne sont pas dans ta maison, pas vrai ? Ils ne vivent pas avec toi parce qu'ils… ils sont morts, pas vrai ? » Scorpius inclina sa tête d'un air interrogateur.

« Oh, wow, » respira fortement Harry. « Je… j'imagine ? » Il tapota ses cheveux, habitude nerveuse qu'il avait lorsqu'il était fourré dans des situations similaires à celle-ci. « Est-ce que ça pose un problème ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » chuchota secrètement Scorpius. « Est-ce que ça pose un problème ? »

« _Je_ pense que c'est bon, » répondit Harry.

« Ok. Je pense que c'est bon aussi, alors, » agréa Scorpius. « On est tous les deux brisés et c'est bon. »

« Et je suis désolé, Scorpius. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« D'avoir été méchant avec ton papa. Je sais que ça le blesse. Je ne voulais pas. »

« Je sais, » dit Scorpius avec un acquiescement grave. Puis il se releva et marcha vers Harry pour lui donner un câlin maladroit de côté. « Je lui ai dit de grandir aussi comme ça il ne te blesserait plus. Je vais aller jouer maintenant. Est-ce que tu veux venir ? »

« Je-je crois que je vais rester ici un moment, en fait. »

« Ok. »

* * *

La fois suivante où Harry et Draco se rencontrèrent à l'école se révéla plus embarrassante que jamais. Scorpius se tenait entre eux, les regardant à tour de rôle pour voir qui allait parler en premier. Aucun des deux hommes ne concédait l'autre et ils se tenaient là depuis presque une minute avant que Draco ne craque. « Scorpius, va-t'en, » grommela-t-il.

« Où ? » demanda impatiemment Scorpius. « La cour de récréation ? » Il fila en vitesse vers le sol enneigé avant que son père ait le temps de répondre.

« Les balançoires seulement, » cria Draco à son fils. Scorpius leva un moufle mais ne s'embêta pas à tourner la tête.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Harry en premier. « Je-je ne voulais pas… Je veux dire, je ne savais pas comment- »

« C'est bon, » interrompit Draco. « J'ai peut-être surréagi. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas dire que- »

« Je ne voudrais jamais dire quelque chose comme ça. Je ne voulais pas que Scorpius- »

« Je sais que tu fais seulement ce qui est le mieux pour lui. »

« Ouais. »

Ils piétinèrent sur place anxieusement. C'était étrange de finalement régler les comptes comme ça. Aucun des deux n'essayait d'avoir l'avantage sur l'autre, pas même un peu. Tout était pardonné. Tout ce dont il avait fallu avait été les mots stricts de Scorpius.

« Il… hum, » Harry avala pour humidifier sa gorge. « Il m'a demandé à propos des f-foyers brisés. J'ai essayé d'expliqu- »

« Il me l'a dit, » marmonna Draco. « Il a dit que tu venais d'un foyer brisé aussi et que tu le vivais bien, donc- »

« Je ne savais pas quoi d'autre lui dire. »

« C'est bon. » Draco les yeux vers Harry. « Il connaît la situation entre sa mère et moi. Ce n'est pas ce qui semble être. Je veux juste que tu le saches. On est toujours meilleurs amis, ok ? »

Harry rougit. « Ouais. Bien sûr, » Il pataugea. « Hum… C'est bien. »

« Je te dis ça parce que je ne veux pas que tu le traites comme tu traiterais un gamin issu d'un mauvais mariage. Il n'est pas comme ça. Il est différent, » essaye d'expliquer Draco. « Sa situation est vraiment différente. »

Harry brandit soudainement sa main entre eux.

Draco la fixa pendant un moment tout en essayant de comprendre ce que Potter essayait de faire. « Uh… »

« Nous avons juste à recommencer, » dit Harry. « Je veux recommencer parce que je déteste que tu sois plus mature que moi. »

Draco haussa ses sourcils et commença à rire. « Sérieusement, Potter ? »

« Oui. S'il-te-plaît ? » supplia pratiquement Harry. « C'est mortifiant. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Qu'importe, » gloussa Draco tandis qu'il serrait la main d'Harry. « On recommence maintenant. »

« Ok. Cool. Merci. » Harry n'avait pas levé les yeux convenablement vers lui une seule fois. « Je-je devrais rentrer. »

« On se voit vendredi, alors… »

« Mhm. » Harry fit demi-tour et se précipita au loin aussi vite qu'il put sur le ciment glissant. Draco ne cessa son petit sourire suffisant même après que les portes se soient fermées derrière Potter. Il fit un signe de la main à son fils qui se balançaient joyeusement dans l'aire de jeu. Les choses allaient devenir beaucoup plus intéressantes maintenant. Il en était sûr.

* * *

 **RAR:**

 **Guest: J'imagine que c'est toi qui m'a laissé les 3 reviews pour le chapitre 1, 2 et 4, donc je te répond en une fois: merci ! Heureuse que cela te plaise !**

 **Ookami: Merci pour le conseil sur whatever ! Heureuse que tu aimes la fiction ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^**


End file.
